Understanding Bobbi
by Heuvel
Summary: The Malfoy family didn't have to go to Azkaban, but that doesn't mean they're getting off scot-free. Bobbi, a young muggle girl and lover of film will be staying with the very disgruntled family. Draco/OC. After DH.
1. Chapter 1

Of all the bloody blistering god forbidden things that could happen to Draco Malfoy after the second wizarding war, Kingsley seemed to know exactly what it was, because he had made it possible, and Draco would be suffering along side his family, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They were sitting at the long black table of their dining room, each giving Kingsley an evil glare from where they were sitting.

"Your family is the only family that is evading Azkaban, Lucius. You can understand that-"

"A muggle, though? In my house? Don't you understand that this is a house of purity and nobility?"

"And it's that exact attitude that has caused this entire conflict, Lucius! People like you need to learn a lesson!"

"We have!" Narcissa shrieked, "We've learned our lesson! We almost lost our only son to this war! We didn't care about how the war ended, we just wanted Draco safe."

"And why even do this?" Lucius yelled, "Bringing a muggle into the magical world. Your precious Ministry has an entire department devoted to keeping the magical world unknown to the muggles. And look what you're doing!"

"I've told you already, Lucius." Kingsley said patiently, "This is an extreme case…"

"You could easily obliviate her mind."

"It's much more complicated than that. She's a good asset to the wizarding world. We could learn a lot from her. And especially since her parents were killed by Voldemort, and she had no where to go, it was the perfect opportunity to invite her into our world and learn from her."

"The only reason…" Lucius started, "The _only_ reason we're tolerating this is because we're being forced."

"Oh, you're not being forced, Lucius. You and your family can choose Azkaban if you'd prefer-"

"When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow." Kingsley sighed, now that he had completely convinced the pious family to go along with the plan, "Here's a list of things you might want to get for her before she comes along."

"Electricity?"

"It's not expensive in the least and she'll need it. She doesn't do magic, she's of muggle technology…"

"What the hell is a television?"

"We're not sure. Harry Potter suggested-"

"This list was made by Potter?" Yelled Draco, who had been quite for majority of the argument, and only perked up at the name of his Hogwarts rival.

"Yes. Him and Miss Granger-"

"The mudblood too?"

"Don't you _ever _use that term! Lucius, I suggest you also teach that son of yours some manners before Bobbi arrives!"

* * *

I know! I know! ANOTHER new story! But I've done so many with Harry/OC that I wanted to do another Draco/OC. This time, however, I won't be saving the fluff until the very end; I plan to show more of the relationship. Just, you know, don't get angry if, you know, I make random new stories without finishing previous ones. It gets awkward.

"Draco. Please." Came his mother's soft voice.

"What the hell is a hair straightener?"

"Some of these you don't need to buy tonight. Tomorrow morning before her arrival, the muggle regulation team will be coming to apply electricity magically through your household."

"And you expect us to spend this much of our money on her?"

"You got a nice profit from selling all your dark items to Borgin and Burkes, Lucius. I assumed it wouldn't have been a problem for such a prominent family such as yours."

"And where…" Snarled Lucius, "…will she be arriving?"

"I'll escort her via Ministry car tomorrow. She's very excited, you know. She seems to enjoy something called 'film' as well."

The Malfoy family didn't say anything after this. They had made this agreement under the terms that none of them would have to spend time in prison for their crimes with Voldemort and letting Him use their home as his Headquarters for the duration of his horrific reign. At the time of Lucius' hearing, he had been more than willing to do anything under the sun to avoid going back to Azkaban, and when someone "suggested" that his family host a muggle and learn how alike they are to wizards, Lucius only agreed for cover his family. Now that it was becoming a reality, however, he felt quite different. The first, and obvious, part was because she was a muggle. The second was because she was a young girl, and Lucius had only had experience raising a young man. How different were the two going to be? Draco was quiet and reserved; only showing emotion when he really had to. What if Bobbi was something completely different? Something like Hermione? He had already come to detest the muggle-born as it was. But living with one? Insufferable. And what kind of name was Bobbi anyway?

"I will be seeing you tomorrow then." Kingsley said calmly as he stood up from his chair, "I would suggest you have a room prepared for her when she arrives."

The next day Draco dreaded. He was awoken by his mother, who insisted that though meeting this girl was below them, they needed the house to be completely and utterly spotless for her arrival. Even to the lower-class one must present their home in its very best state. After they had done a run through of the house and arranged everything in its rightful place, Narcissa sent Draco up to the very top floor of the Manor, where he would double-check her room.

Bobbi's room was situated as far away as possible from the rooms of the Malfoy family, a floor above them, and hidden away behind a short hallway at the very end of said floor. It was large, taking up majority of the third floor, but plain and simple and not accessorized. Narcissa had used the room for sewing and mending when she was a new mother, and now that she had personal to do this for her, she got rid of everything and never touched the room until the night she had found she would be hosting a muggle. She choose the room because it would take Bobbi some time to travel from the third floor to the ground floor, she was out of the way, and she couldn't hear what the rest of the family was doing while she was inside. She could be completely isolated.

Kingsley arrived early afternoon in the Ministry car, but he must have instructed Bobbi to stay in the vehicle, for she didn't come out. Draco also couldn't see inside-the windows were tinted.

"She's in the car." Kingsley said, "And I've informed of her your…opinions. You'll do well to treat her with respect and kindness. Or else you'll have to face the alternatives…"

"We get it, Kingsley." Lucius said, "Bring her out."

Kingsley gave him a curt nod and walked over to the car. Opening the door, he stuck his head inside and said something to the passenger, then turned away and held the door open for her. The first thing to emerge was a pair of small feet clothed by some flats, long legs, covered in scratches and bruises, shorts, a simple teeshirt, and finally the face of a young woman. She was Draco's age-that had been mentioned when his family was told about her initially. She had high cheek bones, a sunworn complexion, long bright blonde hair and bright green eyes. Upon seeing the Malfoy family, she smiled brightly.

In general, if she was to be compared to all the ugliest girls of Slytherin, Draco would possibly, under torture, admit that she was somewhat, if he was admitting this while drunk, attractive, in the confidence of his two dumbest friends.

Kingsley walked with Bobbi to the Malfoy family and stood by her to say, "Bobbi, this is the Malfoy family. You'll be living with them until you head to university in the fall." He looked to the Malfoys, "And this is your new hostage-Barbara Jane, who prefers to be called Bobbi.

Bobbi smiled to the family, "Pleasure!" And she held out her hand to Lucius.

Lucius didn't take her hand, but said, "I'm Lucius. This is my wife, of the Black family line, Narcissa, and this is our son, Draco."

Bobbi slowly retracted her hand.

Kingsley coughed very loudly, "The electricity is alright, Lucius?"

"Fine."

"Then I'll leave Bobbi here to settle in. Her bags are, ah!, thank you Sean. You'll show her to her room, Draco?"

Draco looked to his mother for help, but she only nodded her head quickly, her lips tight and her jaw sharper than the knife that killed her past house-elf. Draco sighed coldly, flicked out his wand, and levitated Bobbi's bags before him before saying, "Come on." Sharply. And Bobbi obediently followed.

"Don't make yourself too much at home." Draco said shortly as he roughly opened the door of Bobbi's new room and stood there as she walked in slowly.

"It's perfect…" Bobbi breathed happily.

"…Perfect?" Draco had expected her to be disappointed at being so far away from his family and other living beings. They had intended to make her feel as unwelcome as they possibly could. And it was…perfect?

Bobbi turned around and smiled as her bags floated in to the room, "It is. I'll have to thank your mum and dad."

Draco glared at her and started to leave, but Bobbi followed him once more, all the way down to the bottom floor where Kingsley was still standing, talking with Draco's parents. Kingsley smiled at Bobbi as she entered the conversation, "To your liking?"

"It's wonderful, yes. Do you guys have a tv here?"

"What?" Lucius snapped.

"A television…?" Bobbi said softly.

"No. We haven't. We just got electricity." Narcissa snarled.

"Oh." Bobbi said awkwardly as she looked at Kingsley.

Kingsley smiled, "But you'll be getting one tonight, won't you?"

_"Excuse me?" _

"I said." Kingsley's voice was smooth and dangerous, "You'll be getting one tonight. In a muggle town. With Bobbi. With anything else she might need as well."

"What else could she need?"

Kingsley took out the list that Harry and Hermione made for him, "A DVD player?" He looked to Bobbi. She shrugged.

"I have my own movies, though." Bobbi explained to Lucius, "I plan to study film when I go to university. Either a make-up artist or a director. I like to watch films to see how they do their-"

"And how expensive is this all going to be?" Lucius demanded.

"Again." Kingsley said, "Think if it as your…fee. For what you did. I'll be off now. Bobbi, I'll check in with you in a week." And Kingsley walked back to the car before Lucius could stop him.

Lucius glared after Kingsley and looked down at Bobbi, "Where do you get one of these…televisions?"

"Nearest electric store, I assume." Bobbi said blankly, "Do you have one? A mall, maybe?"

"Excuse me?"

"Erm..I'll just…check." And she pulled out her cellphone, much to the confusion of everyone surrounding her, and looked up the closest mall. "Just a ten minute drive."

"Come on, then." Lucius said, and he glared at Draco to follow along.

They traveled by car that was magically driven. Bobbi was particularly impressed by the lavish interior and how spacious it was. But neither Lucius or Draco spoke, but glared ahead, while Bobbi just marveled silently around her.

"So…" Bobbi tried, "You've graduated school, then?"

Draco looked at her sharply, "Yes."

"Oh. That's lovely." Bobbi said politely, "What are your plans now? Do you plan to work?"

"Well, I can't really find a place that _wants_ me at the moment, can I?" Draco bit out bitterly, his gaze that was only 30 degrees became 0.

"Because of what your family did?"

"Our family did nothing, little girl!" Lucius yelled. He had stood up-because in the magical car he could-and glowered down at Bobbi. His hair which was perfectly straight had become ruffled in his sudden movement while he became defensive.

Draco seemed more shocked by Lucius' outburst than Bobbi was, for she only held up her hands in surrender and calmly said, "Alright. Alright. Your family didn't do anything."

"Father…?"

"So…What was your family accused of?" Bobbi continued, "What did they say you did that you actually didn't do?"

"They're charging us on crimes against muggles." Lucius growled, "And _you're_ our sentence."

"Me?"

"Father, we shouldn't tell-"

"The only reason you're here." Lucius cut off, "Is because we _have_ to have you. We _have_ to learn about you insufferable muggles and try to _understand_ you. You're only hear until the _very_ moment we can get rid of you. We don't want you here. We want you as far away from our pureblood as you can possibly get, and we most certainly don't want you in our home, eating our food, and trying to make 'small talk' with us like we'd actually speak to you on a normal basis. So don't try to be our friend. You're not equal to us. You'll never be equal to someone from the Malfoy family."

"Father!"

"Shut up, Draco! We have to put her in her place!"

"We'll get in trouble!" Draco's skin, which was already pasty and white, had seemed to lose even more of it's color. Lucius looked at his son in shock and seemed to realize that, yes, if Bobbi went to someone and repeated what he had just said, he would most certainly be going to Azkaban for a second time.

"Oh no." Came Bobbi's voice, whom they had forgotten for a split second. "I won't tell Kingsley about your speech, Mr. Malfoy."

"…What?"

"I won't tell." Bobbi said calmly. She smiled at them, her body rocking back and forth along with the jolts from the car, "Kingsley doesn't need to know about what you say or do in your own house, or in this case, your own car."

Lucius didn't say anything, but looked at Draco. His son was also staring at Bobbi in complete shock. They were so used to walking on their tip toes, avoiding conflict so as not to bring shame and gossip to the family. At any moment, anyone from the Ministry would love to hear about how the Malfoy family abused a muggle in their own house, and they would be sent to Azkaban and everyone would be overjoyed. Bobbi would be transferred to a new wizarding family, no doubt one that actually didn't mind her being there, and they would be happy and healthy in a home that welcomed her. Why was she doing this?

"From now on, Mr. Malfoy-Can I call you Lucius?-We can have matters in our own hands."

"…Matters?"

"How we treat each other. To be honest, I don't like you either. Ah! We're here!" And the car stopped in front of a large mall.

Lucius and Draco looked most out of place while they walked the loud corridors of the shopping center. Lucius was wearing his black robes and snapping his cane against the ground, glaring at anyone and anything that happened to look at him. His long hair, his jewelry, everything, was something of a shock to the patrons of the building. And Draco wasn't much better, either. He was wearing his black slacks and his black long sleeved shirt, his hair combed perfectly, and his wand stowed away up his arm.

When they got to the electric store, Bobbi walked straight to the TV section and stopped in front of a large assortment of big screened TV's. "These are televisions-TV's for short."

"…Moving pictures? That's it? We have those."

"That's cute." Bobbi said absently, causing Draco to snarl at her, "I think that one there will do."

It was one of the largest TV's, and Lucius took this as a challenge, for he said, "A mere $1000? That's nothing."

Bobbi was giving him an odd look, which Draco noticed. "No. I wasn't pointing at that one. I was pointing to the one next to it." Which was significantly less.

"Doesn't matter. We'll get the more expensive one."

"Er..Thanks?"

"Shut up. Where do I pay for it?"

They approached the counter and Bobbi smiled awkwardly at the boy behind it. The boy had long dredlocks and seemed to be interested in Lucius and Draco. "Nice costumes, dude. Where's the convention?"

"Excuse me?" Lucius said aghast, "These robes have been passed down through my family for five generations."

"…Looks like the snuggie on aisle four."

Bobbi cut in, "They're here for the Science Convention. They're dressed up as characters from…uh..some wizard sci-fi movie."

"Neo-Elemental: The Wizard Trilogy, right? Love that one."

"…Yeah." Bobbi said quietly, "They're..big fans."

"Dude." Said the boy, and he held out his hand to fist bump Draco, who recoiled. "Ah. In character of the elite cyborg wizards, huh? Chill."

"Could we pay for our TV, please?"

Later, when they were in the car with the large television box beside Lucius, the three of them sat in silence. Draco was the first to speak, "…What's a cyborg?"

"It's half human-half robot."

"Robot?"

"Like…metal and electricity and stuff."

"And what do they do?"

"Normally they kill the human race if they can." Bobbi said, and Lucius and Draco gawked at her, for she didn't look a bit concerned for the human race. She continued, "They're normally considered like, the upgrade of a human. Better than or whatever."

"And how did they come about?"

"Humans made them." She said, while she looked down at the phone before her, "We make like, everything, that kills us. It's always our faults in the horror movies." Bobbi turned from the window and looked at the faces of the blondes, she smiled, "I'll set up the TV. I don't think you two could, uh, figure it out."

And she did so. When they got home, Lucius and Draco levitated the TV into its place for Bobbi to set it up in the living room of the massive house. Bobbi didn't take long, for she said, "Just a few cords here and there…" and soon the TV was alight with moving pictures as it had been in the store.

"…Now what?" Draco asked.

"Now we watch a movie." Bobbi instructed, "I have the perfect one."

She came back downstairs with the DVD and all three Malfoys sitting on the lounge of the living room, watching her intently. "You're all going to watch?"

"Might as well see what…amuses you blasted muggles." Lucius said.

"Alrighty then…" Bobbi mumbled, and she stuck the DVD into the player and went to the kitchen to make popcorn, much to the confusion of the Malfoy family when she sat down again. She offered the bowl the Draco. He accepted it.

After a pause and a short backstory to the movie, Draco asked, "What exactly are we watching?"

"Thir13teen Ghosts." Bobbi said as she leaned back against the couch to be comfortable, "The make-up and production is really good."

They watched as the main character went through the introduction to the movie. Draco asked again, "Ghosts? Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Not in the least." And the Malfoys chuckled to each other.

Draco sneered, "I bet you think they're scary. I bet you'd start crying if you saw one."

"I'm sure I would."

"How despicable." Lucius chuckled, "To be scared of a ghost. Of course, such lowlifes like you wouldn't comprehend magic or the mystical world." And he settled back into the couch with his family, all of them smirking smugly at the idea.  
That was, until the movie commenced forward, and they saw each ghost as they actually were, and most horrifying, when they saw one character be split in half and the other being lifted from the floor by the Jackal and his spine being bent backwards and broken. When Bobbi looked at them again, their faces were of complete shock, terror, and disgust.

"That isn't real." Draco said quickly.

"It could happen, couldn't it?" Bobbi said casually as she texted, "I mean, if ghosts are real, and if they make that mechanism for them, then they could do that."

And Draco remembered that the Bloody Baron has blood along the front of his coat and a ball and chain. Gulping, he looked to his parents. They remembered as well.

"Well! I'm going to bed!"

"Wait!" Draco said, standing up, "It's fake, right?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The movie. It's fake. Right?"

Bobbi just smiled, "Well, yesterday I thought magic was fake. Goodnight!" And she retreated into the darkness, leaving the Malfoy family staring after her. That'll teach them.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco didn't sleep that night. Every single noise that met his ears caused him to sit straight up and looked around himself for the source. Granted, of the Jackal had gotten into the Malfoy Manor, he would have made plenty of noise before even approaching Draco, thus alerting the entire family. Also, if the Jackal was tangible in the way that the Bloody Baron was not, Draco could easily send a spell to protect himself-if he wasn't tangible, and was like the Baron, then Draco had nothing to worry about. But all this logic was cast aside.

He didn't like her already. He knew he wasn't going to. A muggle, and a muggle that introduced him to such horrors. He would never forgive her for what she made him see. That wasn't a 'film' he had watched; she wasn't a film student. She was a horrible, awful girl that needed to be put in her place. Especially in his house.

The next morning, Draco felt groggy and older than he actually was. Upon walking down the long flight of stairs into the eating room, he saw that his parents were also very worn. They had stayed up all night as well. Upon seeing his son, Lucius mumbled, "That awful girl."

"Didn't get any sleep, dear?" Narcissa asked Draco gently, smoothing out his hair.

Draco only growled.

"Where is she anyway?" Lucius asked.

"Up in bed, still." Narcissa said, "I sent the house-elf to check."

So Draco accepted the toast and eggs from his mother and was about to dig in when he looked to his left to address his father. However, he came face to face with the real, very tangible, Jackal. Screaming, Draco leaped out of his chair and slammed painfully on the ground, whimpering and yelling.

Then, he realized, that the Jackal wasn't moving his face. It was completely still. And it was only his head-held up by the laughing Bobbi.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Draco screamed.

Bobbi calmly said, "I made him last night after watching the movie. Good, huh? I messed up a little on his hair…"

"You bitch!" Draco screamed.

"Draco!" Narcissa yelled, "We're a dignified family! We don't use terms like that! That's a Weasley slur!"

"How dare you fuel my son's fear!"

"Dad!"

Bobbi watched the family outburst with confusion and wonder. Her eyebrow was cocked slightly and her mouth was pursed to the side, as though observing a lion eat a zebra. Jackal's head was resting in her arms in a way one would hold a baby. "Um…You guys do know it's all fake, right?"

"…You didn't say that last night!"

Bobbi blinked at the family, "Of course it's fake. It's just a movie. How could a ghost harm someone?"

"…But in that house.."

"It was a horror movie." Bobbi said sternly, "They're specifically made to make you scared. Everything about them is illogical and overdramatic. A ghost can't hurt you, even if it wants vengeance. If Jackal was real, which he is not, he still wouldn't be able to get a hold of you."

"You made us believe…"

"I thought you lot were smart enough to know that!" Bobbi said in her defense, "I mean, you know.." She shrugged her shoulders up and made a face to resemble Lucius' own expression, "Yes, I'm magical and I know magical things and mystical stuff and I've seen ghosts and I'm intelligent and what not" she mocked, "I thought, you know, since you're what you lot are, you'd know it was fake."

The family stared at her and for the first time during the argument, Draco felt like a fool. Looking to his parents, they were also looking at anything other than Bobbi. "Just…" Draco started, "Put that thing away…"

Bobbi looked at the Jackal head, "That's too bad. Sure you don't want to keep him as a memento of my arrival?" But when she looked up at the family, and saw the pure hate that was on their faces, she shrugged and said, "Alright. I'll be right back."

Lucius was seething. "Understand her? How the hell are we supposed to understand her?"

"Lucius…" Narcissa started, "It'll be difficult, but we'll get through it."

Draco wasn't at all amused, however. Having squealed in front of a girl and his parents over a plastic head.

During that day, Draco spent most of his time in his room reading. He would, occasionally, come out to speak to his parents about the day and the topics they were speaking about themselves, and of course, of Bobbi, who was currently out for the day. Where? They didn't care. As long as she was away from them.

But Draco had found her just while he was passing one of the massive windows of the drawing room. She was sitting under one of the property's trees, seeming to be drawing something, protected from the afternoon sun by the shadows caused by the tree.

When she looked up, she for a moment looked surprised to see Draco standing at the window watching her, but got over it quickly enough to wave at him. Draco ignored her and carried on.

He didn't see her again until that night, when he went down for dinner. His parents were already sitting at the table when he sat down himself. All they had to do was wait for Bobbi.

She came down a few minutes after Draco, and she smiled as she approached the table, gaining only scowls from the Malfoys. She sat down across from Draco and waited until Lucius started to eat. When he did, the rest did also.

They ate in silence for majority of the meal.

"So…" Bobbi started, "Do I have to ask permission before I go anywhere?"

"No." Lucius said.

"Oh.." Bobbi said, pushing her broccoli around, "Well, okay then."

"Do you plan to go somewhere or something?" Narcissa asked, gaining a bit of a stern look from her husband.

"There's a Halloween party happening tomorrow night. We're required to wear costumes."

Lucius just grunted and shoved more food into his mouth; but Narcissa was watching her intently. Draco had seemed to perked up at the sound of a party.

"You can come." Bobbi said to Draco, "If you want, that is."

"To a muggle Halloween party?" Draco unnecessarily clarified.

"Sounds lovely." Narcissa said suddenly, and at that moment, the tempature went down by at least twenty degrees.

"Excuse me?" Lucius snarled.

But Bobbi jumped in, "Perfect! Draco, I have the perfect costume for you!"

"I'm not going to some flaming Halloween party!" Draco said.

Lucius agreed, "Narcissa, he's above those muggle antics."

"You could go as the Jackal." Bobbi said, amused.

"Shut up. I'm not going."

"Fine." Bobbi said, standing up and looking to Narcissa, "May I be excused?"

"Yes." And Bobbi left.

Lucius looked at his with expectantly. Narcissa quickly said, "It'll be nice of Draco to go." but she looked just as disgusted at the other two. Draco couldn't understand what was going through his mother's mind, for he looked at her sharply. Narcissa continued, "If Kingsley sees that the two are getting along.."

"The quicker he'll be appeased." Lucius mused. "The quicker she'll be gone…"

"What?" Draco yelled.

"Draco. You don't have to actually like her. Just…bond with her."

"I don't want to bond with her! I don't want to be around her at all!"

"It's hard, we know!" Lucius yelled, "Imagine having to work alongside Arthur Weasley! But we need to make these sacrifices for our family. You know everyone knows what we did, and they're looking for the first reason to make us to go Azkaban! We need to make them believe we like _her_."

"Draco…" Narcissa said gently to her son, "For the sake of our lifestyle…"

"I can't believe this!" Draco said, standing up to face his parents, "You're dumping her on me?"

"You're her age! You're the only one that can connect with her!" Lucius yelled back.

"Just pretend, dear!" Narcissa said. "Just try. Pleasse! For us?"

Draco continued to glare at his parents, but deep down, he knew that they were right. There was no way that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were going to be able to bond with a eighteen year old muggle.

"Fine." Draco said bitterly, and his attention was take from his parents as Bobbi descended the stairs, a DVD in her hand. "You're watching another one of those disgusting movies?"

"It's not a horror movie tonight." Bobbi countered, "It's action. Would you like to watch?"

Draco glared at Bobbi before looking at his parents. Narcissa stood up, "If you promise it's not like the one last night…" Bobbi nodded, "We'll join you."

So the four of them went back into the same room in which fear was distilled into the family the night before. This time, Draco sat next to Bobbi, and as Bobbi got up to put the movie in, she said, "This movie has a lot of fighting and sex, by the way. Some coarse language."

"But no ghosts?"

"None." Bobbi confirmed, and she turned around and smiled, "Though, just do you know, what happens in this movie is completely possible and came by done by any person."

The three Malfoys gawked at her, but Lucius was the first to speak. "You enjoy this, don't you? You enjoy scaring us!"

Bobbi ignored him, sat back down, Draco scooted away from her, and she pushed play.

They ended up watching Kick-Ass. At first, with the sexual scenes and the snogging, both Lucius and Narcissa seemed to disapprove of the movie altogether. When it came to the fighting, the blood, and the metal knuckles, the only one who seemed interested was Draco, who was sitting at the edge of the seat of the couch watching intently. When the guns and knives came out, Draco fervently asked Bobbi the names of each weapon, and seemed to enjoy the pure violence of it all. Just like a teenaged boy would.

When all was said and done, when Draco had completely approved of the movie, Bobbi stood up from where she was sitting and yawned. "Goodnight everyone."

"Wait." Draco said, and Bobbi stopped. "So..the Halloween party…?"

"Tomorrow night. We'll organize a costume for you tomorrow." She smiled at him, a warm smile, a decent, conciliatory, accepting smile. "Goodnight."

Draco blinked after Bobbi for a while after she walked up the staircase. After a moment of silence, Draco mumbled, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be…"

"That was smut." Narcissa said sternly.

Draco rolled his eyes at his mother and said, "Well. You wanted me to _bond_ with her." And he went to bed as well.

Draco slept well. All traces of the Jackal had left his mind, and that night, he fell right to sleep. He would never admit it. Even if his father put him under the Imperious curse, he would never actually say that he was excited for the muggle Halloween party. Nor would he admit that he actually enjoyed films.

The next day, the first thing that Bobbi did when she walked down for breakfast was start asking Draco his measurements. Confused, Draco explained them all to her, and she wrote them down before running upstairs again. This confused all the other Malfoys, but Narcissa put it off that she was just preparing the costume.

When the last afternoon started to approach, Bobbi bounded down the steps to stop where Draco and Narcissa were reading their books. Lucius was out doing some Ministry 'work', though, in reality, he was just going to the Ministry to try and reenact his power. Upon hearing, and then seeing, Bobbi, Draco looked up and said, "You have a costume prepared?"

"Yes. And you'll need to work with me. You can't freak out."

"I'm not going as the Jackal, am I?"

Bobbi sat down in one of the chairs across from Narcissa and Draco, "That was my first idea, but I figured you wouldn't enjoy it very much."

"What a thinker." Draco said sarcastically.

"What will you two be going as, then?" Narcissa insisted.

"Well, I considered for a long time. We need costumes that include face make-up." She said, "For practice!" She said even quicker, for Draco had raised his eyebrows in disapproval.

"I'm not wearing eye shadow and junk like that."

"No. You're not."

"…what are we going as, then?"

"Well, since we're going together." And she watched with amusement as both Narcissa and Draco cringed slightly, "I thought we'd have themed costumes. Do you know what a Homecoming King is?" Neither Draco or Narcissa made a movement. Bobbi pulled out a picture form her little bag and passed it to Draco. He saw a boy wearing a dramatic crown with a banner going across a football jersey saying, "Homecoming" upon it in gold lettering. Next to him was a girl wearing a cheerleader outfit, with a smaller crown, and the same banner. Draco raised his eyebrows and looked up at Bobbi again.

Draco pushed the picture to his mother and said, "That's it?"

"We're going to be dead." Bobbi beamed.

"Dead?" Draco said, and his mother peeked over the picture to glare at Bobbi.

"Remember what I did with the Jackal head? I made all those wounds and blood on him?"

"Yes."

"I can do that to you. It won't hurt."

"So…I'll look dead?" Draco cleared with a sharp sneer. The idea of being dead was completely revolting to him. The Jackal was a disgusting thing; why would Draco agree to look like the Jackal?

"Draco, Kingsley will be checking in tonight." Narcissa said. "We got an owl this morning."

"Fine." Draco consented, "When do we start getting ready?"

"Right now! Follow me, please?"

And Bobbi, Narcissa and Draco started to head upstairs to Bobbi's room. Upon opening the door, Draco was graced not with the empty bland room that Narcissa had given to Bobbi the day before, but a completely different room. The bed spread that Bobbi had brought from her home was a bright pink, and the walls were covered with posters of films and her own drawings; normally concept art for some idea Bobbi had come up with for her own future film. There was a long counter that went almost around the entire room, cut up in three sections. Right by the window was a writing area with a little computer and books, the next was an entire work placed, covered with computer equipment and keyboards for editing, and the last was a full make-up counter with every single brush and costume make-up possible. It looked like a dressing and editing room put together, really. In the corner of the room was the wardrobe that Narcissa provided for her, filled with Bobbi's clothes on one side, and the other side had weird clothes; costumes, and a prop box. The best thing about this room, to Bobbi at least, was that it was completely organized.

"This was why she was so happy with it…" Draco mumbled to his mother.

Bobbi smiled at the two of them and with a motion of her hand, instructed Draco to take a seat in one of the stools sitting in front of the make-up area while she went over to the closet. "What were your school colors?"

"There were four sets." Draco said, while observing one of the computers, "I was in Slytherin; green and silver."

"Ah." Bobbi mumbled, and she brought out a green and gray football jersey and held it up for him to see, "Good enough?"

"…Sure."

She tossed it to him and instructed him to get dressed in that and jeans. Draco stopped, "Jeans?"

"You know. Denim."

"I don't own…denim. That's a muggle thing."

"…What?" She gawked, "Really? Good god…"

"Your Quidditch uniform, dear."

And so, Draco ended up wearing the bottom half of his Quidditch uniform and the football jersey; all in Slytherin colors.

When the time came for Draco to have make-up applied, finally, he sat down in the stool with the costume on and said, "Don't make me look too stupid…"

"Promise." She chuckled.

The feeling of the brushes against Draco's skin was alarming soothing to him. She didn't say much during her time of putting make-up on, and only instructed Draco to close his eyes in the beginning. Draco was sure he dozed of for a few moments, and didn't even notice his mother leaving the room in favor of dealing with dinner. A few times, Bobbi said something like, "Would you like stitches or open wounds?" And Draco would chuckle heartily and choose open wounds.

When she was finished, Draco heard Bobbi say gently, "Alright. Want to see yourself?"

Draco sat up straight and looked into the mirror that was on the desk before him. He had a large gash across the top right of his forehead and a couple of cuts on his lips. His eye was red and black and his nose looked like it was oozing blood. Smiling, Draco looked at his neck and saw something of a piece of metal protruding out of it. His arms and hands were covered in blood and wounds and Bobbi had ripped at his jersey and covered it with blood.

While the rubber was drying for some of his wounds, Draco noticed that Bobbi had done her make-up as well; choosing to do them both at the same time to be done quicker. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform, to which Draco could see her legs and the midrift of her small stomach. She had a gash on her cheek and scratches and bruises across her entire small frame. Her uniform was ripped in the same way as his was and there was a large gash going across one of her small arms. After staring each other down for a while, Draco finally said, "I like it."

"Good. Here's the story." Bobbi said dramatically, as she handed him a football, "You and I are American high schools students who have just been chosen as Homecoming King and Queen, and on our way back from the Homecoming football game, a ghost jumps out in front of your car. You swerve into the ditch and we fall to our deaths from the top of the cliff. We've come back from the dead because we wanted to go to the Homecoming Dance that much. Got it?"

"Got it." Draco said, and he stooped down to ruffle his hair. He noticed that Bobbi's hair was curly but frizzed and frayed to look like she had had quite the rough night. "Wonder what mother will say…"

Narcissa almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the two teenagers before her. After she recovered, she observed Draco's wounds and said that it all looked very convincing. She even asked the two teenagers to pose for a picture, which Draco rolled his eyes at. Bobbi had seemed to have forgotten something upstairs because she squeaked and bounded up the steps.

Lucius, however, was not so amused. He had come home during the time that the two were getting ready, and was sitting in the drawing room with his wife when they came down. When Narcissa went to get the magical camera, Lucius slowly got up from where he was sitting and observed his son. Draco had stiffened when his father approached. His mother, the more open and loving of the two parents, was easier to deal with. Not being a Death Eater herself and always concerned for Draco's happiness before everything else, she seemed to accept the idea that Draco liked being a dead Homecoming King. Lucius, on the other hand, was ruthless and colder; he would have something to say. And he did, for he said, "Enjoying yourself, Draco?"

Draco's mouth became tight and he stood to his full height, the same as his father's, and said, "Yes, actually, I am."

"You're not supposed to get buddy buddy with her." He said coldly, "You're supposed to just make her believe that you enjoy her company."

"Then I'm doing a good job, then, aren't I, father?"

"You must remember your heritage."

"I will never forget my pureblood." Draco snarled while Narcissa came back into the room. "But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself. Since I was forced to do this."

Narcissa seemed to have stopped during Draco's comment, and she asked, "Draco…You enjoyed your time with her today?"

"She's tolerable."

"It better not become any more than that, _son_."

"I wouldn't think of it, _father_."

"Alright!" Came Bobbi's voice from behind them, forcing Draco and Lucius to look away from each other and at the dead Queen. "Ready?"

"How are we getting there?"

"Well. It's in London."

"We'll apparate, then." Draco said, and he stared to head to the door, "Come on."

"Take your wand." Narcissa mumbled to Draco before he left the house, and he nodded. It was in his shirt.

They got to right outside the Malfoy property before Draco grabbed Bobbi by the upper arm and twisted on the spot, apparating them away from the Manor and to London. The rest of the travels were up to Bobbi, which she which she was happy to comply, and they found themselves in front of an apartment building only a few minutes after.

Climbing the steps, Draco suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her around so that she was facing him, "Do you know the host of this party?"

"Yes. It's a classmate of mine from high school."

Draco looked around at the other patrons who were also climbing the staircase, "And…this is safe."

"You're a wizard, aren't you?"

Draco ignored the comment, "Come on." And he led the way to the top floor of the building. When Bobbi opened the door of the house party, Draco was surprised to see that there were crazier costumes than the ones he and Bobbi were wearing. He saw zombies, a girl who was a lock and boy who was a key, and even a Jackal, though it was much less convincing than the one that Bobbi had made.

But this was a house party, and Draco had only attended the formal and noble parties of the Slytherin Common Room. That's why when he saw couples making out, alcohol, and a lot of it, and some even smoking, he turned on his heel and glared down at Bobbi. "This is how you muggles amuse yourselves? This smut! You…This is what you do?"

"Draco, I don't do any of this. Just because they do doesn't mean I do."

"Your trash."

"Would you give it a rest, already?" Bobbi shrieked; and the only reason she did so was because the occupants of the room were being too loud of anyone to overhear the argument between the two. "You told your dad you were enjoying yourself."

"…You heard that?"

"And how you're only spending time with me to make Kingsley believe you're learning something. You're a very poor actor. Just calm down, will you? You don't need to be a snot."

Draco was going to retort. Oh, he had something, but was cut off when someone approached the two, "Bobbi!" It was another girl, with darker hair and with a little bit more weight. She smiled at Bobbi and then looked at Draco, "Well, well! Who is this?"

"This is Draco." Bobbi said, "I'm staying with his family."

"A pleasure." The girl said. "I'm Jonie." And she took Draco's hand to shake it. But she looked at Bobbi and pouted, "Can you come to the bathroom with me? I need to talk to you."

"Uh..sure. Draco, you'll be alright?"

"As I'll ever be." Draco snapped, but Bobbi shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away.

A couple times a girl or two attempted to get close to Draco to dance, but he shrugged them all off. He accidentally walked in on three couples in various bedrooms, all of which yelled at him. And he was offered punch by the host and everyone else, to which he refused. Bobbi could get drunk if she wanted, but Draco wouldn't stoop so low.

It was a disgusting party for Draco. Majority of the time he stood in the corner, simply observing the dramas around him. There was a girl that got into a fight with another girl, a full punching fight, and that was amusing. Two boys broke a window, to which the host panicked that she would get evicted. When no one was looking, Draco magically repaired it. Bobbi had been gone for close to half an hour, and from then on, more and more deranged people came into the apartment. The host didn't know them, she was panicking, and Draco couldn't blame her.

Finally, he heard Bobbi's voice from his left. "Hello again."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Talking with Jonie. Her boyfriend has been particularly…unkind to her as of recent. She started crying. I think she's a little tipsy."

"What do you mean by unkind?"

But his question was answered in only a few seconds. He heard a, "Don't you DARE!" from behind him. Bobbi winced and turned around as well, and there was Jonie and a large young man, yelling at each other in the kitchen. This yelling caused the others of the room to stop what they were doing and watch; it was loud enough.

"You bitch!" The young man yelled; Draco looked down at Bobbi to see her lips tight.

"Don't you call me that! It's your fault!" Jonie yelled, and the man rose his hand in a way that meant he was about to strike her.

Bobbi thought it perfect to jump in at this moment, for she hopped away from Draco and jumped between the couple. "Come on, Jonie, we'll take you home."

"Oh no you won't!" The boy yelled, grabbing Bobbi by the shoulder.

Draco felt a surge of responsibility run through him, for he leaped forward and yanked the arm away. "We don't ever treat a girl like that." Draco bit out.

"And who are you?" The boy yelled.

"Doesn't matter. Bobbi, we're leaving." And Bobbi nodded in agreement and started to pull Jonie along with her.

"You can't just tell my girlfriend what to do!" The boy roared, and he held up his hand to punch Draco. Draco was faster, and reaching into his shirt, taking hold of the wand without taking it out, he silently said the incantation, and the boy's body was bound. He fell to the ground in a heap.

"Come _on_!" Draco said roughly, and he grabbed Bobbi, who grabbed Jonie, and led the both of them out of the apartment.

"What happened?" The crying Jonie yelled, "Why did he fall down like that?"

"Draco's really fast. Nu Jitsu or whatever."

"Where does she live?"

"Just down the street. Grimmuld street."

Draco nodded and led the two girls down the few streets to where Bobbi said; Jonie blubbering behind him. When they finally got to the street, Bobbi said number nine, and Draco led her all the way there.

"I'll take her in." Bobbi said softly, and she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder and started to lead her inside. Before she left inside, she stopped, and smiled at Draco, "Thank you."

"No problem." And Draco stood outside the gate and looked around the street.

It was a beautiful, quiet and old street of London. He had never physically been at Grimmuld street before, but was sure he had heard about it once in his life because the name did ring a bell. Ignoring the nag at his brain, Draco decided to amuse himself by observing the scars on his arms and hands. Bobbi really did do a good job; they looked completely real and if someone hadn't known he was dressed up for Halloween, they could easily fall for it.

_"Malfoy?" _

Jumping at the familiar, and hated, voice, Draco looked to the source. "Potter!"

* * *

I was actually going to have them kiss in this chapter, but I thought that was moving too fast. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_"Bloody hell Malfoy…Are you okay?" _

"What?"

"You're bleeding! My dear boy!" That was Molly, and she was running up to Draco to tend to his wounds.

Draco retracted suddenly, "Excuse me? What are you lot doing here?"

"Draco? Who are these people?" And Draco turned to see Bobbi walking down Jonie's steps, confused at the people before her. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and the entire Weasley family in front of Draco. Molly was looking in horror at Draco's wounds, Arthur was looking sternly at Bobbi to Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione were simply gawking; Hermione was trying to calm Ron down, George, who was on his own after his brother's death, was saying something to his father, while Percy, who had rejoined the family during the Battle of Hogwarts, was picking up a piece of parchment and writing something, and Ginny was trying to tell her mother not to go near Draco. It all was, to Draco, very loud, very fussed, and very very annoying.

So Draco looked down at Bobbi. She was looking at him, and Draco noticed a very distinct glint in her eye. Smiling in the most nastiest way, Draco reached into the pocket that was made by his Quidditch pants, grabbed Bobbi around the waist, and plunged a small silver knife into her stomach, yelling out, "THIS is why! I'll kill this disgusting mudblood!"

The entire crowd before him let out a loud gasp and all started to yell at Draco to stop. But Draco glared at them all, "Come any closer and I'll cut her throat!" Bobbi screamed and started to fall limp beside him.

"DRACO!" Arthur yelled, pulling out his wand; Percy kept writing. "DRACO! LET HER GO! OH MY GOODNESS! KINGSLEY SHOULD HAVE NEVER GIVEN BOBBI TO YOUR FAMILY!"

_"GIVEN?" _Ron screamed at his father, "SHE WAS GIVEN TO THE FAMILY?"

"Draco! Stop, please! You don't have to do this! Please!" Came Hermione's voice.

But no one dared to approach Draco and Bobbi, for fear that he would most certainly kill her. A wound, though deep now, they could heal. But the throat they could not.

Bobbi let out a screeching moan and fell completely limp, as though she had died, blood spilling out of her abdomen and onto Draco's hand. Draco laughed, "See? This is what I think about your stupid program! This is what I think and will forever think of muggles!" And he retracted the blade and held it to Bobbi's throat.

A silence fell over the crowd as Draco pressed the metal to Bobbi. If he cut her, Draco could see, Arthur, Harry, Ron and Hermione all had their wands out, ready to hex Draco into the next century, then to put him in Azkaban for the century after that.

But they wouldn't need to. Because after a very tense and heavy pause, the family before Draco and Bobbi heard a snort and giggle from the girl to Draco's right. Bobbi's body started to tremble, and she lifted her head and in complete amusement, looked to the family, to Draco, and they both started to laugh heartily. Draco let Bobbi go and she stood up straight, a large gash in her shirt, blood spilling down to her skirt.

"What..the hell…?" Ron said.

Bobbi reached up under her shirt and pulled out a little plastic bag, filled with what looked like her blood. Then Draco reached up to his neck where the piece of metal was, and gently peeled it off, revealing a very healthy and intact throat.

"It's fake." Hermione whispered.

Harry came to first, "It's FAKE? What the _HELL _Malfoy?"

Draco smirked while Bobbi put the bag of blood behind her and rubbed her hand upon her skirt to her the extra blood off, before walking up to Arthur and holding out her hand, "I saw you at the Ministry. Nice to see you again, Mr. Weasley. I'm Bobbi; we haven't properly met."

"..B-b-bobbi…?" Arthur stuttered as he shook the young girl's hand, "You're…alright?"

"Perfectly alright. Draco and I just played a practical joke on you all."

"WICKED!" Came George's opinion.

"NOT WICKED!" Molly screamed, as she glared down at the blonde, "You made us believe you killed her! We were about to call the Ministry!"

Draco rolled his eyes at Molly like her opinion didn't matter at all and looked down at Bobbi, "You alright?"

"Fine." She said as she squeezed some of the blood out of her skirt.

"Why don't we have tea?" Arthur suggested, looking from his wife to the young couple before him, "Tea?"

"Where?"

"At Harry's godfather's place." Arthur said calmly, "The Black Manor."

"Wonderful! Thank you!" Chimed in Bobbi before Draco could refuse. Draco glared down at her, but she only winked at him and followed the family into number twelve.

Once inside and tea was made, Draco sat down next to Bobbi at the table and sulked. Sure, it was fun pulling the prank on the Weasley family; but spending more time with them? Annoying. He couldn't help but notice Harry and Ron glaring at him from the other side of the table, "What?" Snarled Draco, "What's your problem, _Potter_?"

"Nothing, except for the fact that you're wondering the streets of London with a muggle."

"Why are you out and about anyway, Draco, dear?" Molly asked kindly, gaining quite the look from Ron and his friends. But she was determined to be kind to Draco; for Bobbi's sake.

"We were going to a Halloween party." Draco said shortly.

"..That's why you're dressed like that?" Ron asked.

"Is something wrong with the way we're dressed, Weasel?"

"Draco." Bobbi said suddenly, "Don't be a douche."

"So." Arthur cut in, "Bobbi. How did you manage to put metal in Draco's throat?"

"Simple." She said kindly, and she leaned into Draco's face to point at his wounds, like she was teaching a class, "I used a rubber substance to stick on his skin so make it raise a little bit, here, like that. See? And then used makeup to cover it, and finally some fake blood to make it look like a wound." She went up to where his gash was, extremely close to his face, though, Draco didn't seem to mind much, "And here, I textured the rubber so that it looked like a knife severed his skull…"

"Okay, that's enough." Molly suddenly said, and she violently placed a Black teacup in front of Bobbi and Draco. "You two getting along, then?"

"Not in the least, really." Bobbi suddenly said, and Draco about choked on his tea.

"Really? What a surprise." Ron snipped sarcastically.

Draco stared at Bobbi out of anger, but he felt something like disappointment sinking into his stomach. "Excuse me?" He whispered.

"The last time we had a conversation, you called me trash, remember? And yesterday morning you called me a bitch. You're very colorful in your language, you know. And you assumed that just because we went to a party where there was alcohol and smoking, that I did it too."

"For the record, I called you a bitch because _you put the Jackal in front of my face_."

"The Jackal?" Harry asked.

"You're only spending time with me to appease the Ministry." Bobbi said straight, her focus not leaving his face.

"That's true. I'm glad we've come to this agreement." Draco said suddenly, and he felt his disappointment leave his stomach. That's right. He didn't like her company, "It too bad that you had to state this in front of the Weasleys. Now we'll never get rid of you."

Bobbi looked at Arthur, "Oh. Shucks." She mumbled sarcastically.

"You two seemed to be getting along so well!" Arthur said, "You both looked so happy…"

"We're going to go." Draco suddenly said, standing up from where he was and looking at Bobbi, "Come on."

"But we haven't finished our tea…"

Draco turned around suddenly and was about to grab Bobbi by the arm, but he realized that he would end up being just like the lout back at the party, and he didn't want her to know that. So he allowed his features to become ice as he said, "We'll have tea when we get back home." And he started to gather up his wounds that had fallen off.

"Bobbi, could I speak with you a moment?" Arthur mumbled.

He took her to the corner of the kitchen and waited until Draco stopped glaring at him before he looked down at Bobbi, "Are they treating you alright? Are you safe?"

"I'm in a house with prodigious wizards, Mr. Weasley."

"True. But you're being fed? Not being harmed?"

"Yes and no, sir."

"You know where to find us if you need anyone…" Arthur said gently, "We'll keep you safe if things..head south."

"Yes sir."

Arthur smiled kindly and let her go join Draco at the door. She smiled to the family and said, "Thank you for the tea!" before following Draco outside.

Draco practically slammed the door shut behind him and headed down the sidewalk. He turned a sharp right and kept walking, not even bothering to tell Bobbi where they were going. Bobbi joined into pace with him and took a big breath of the night air.

"Why?" Draco started, after they had walked for what seemed to be about thirty minutes, "Why did you have to say that I called you a bitch and trash?"

Bobbi had started to tear off her own wounds, "Maybe because you, kinda, you know, called me a bitch and trash."

"Do you have any idea how that's going to look?" Draco asked, but he didn't stop to address her properly, but kept walking.

"I would assume it wouldn't look very good." Bobbi said wisely, and she stepped in front of him, making him stop, "Here. Let me get that one." And she reached up to peel off the gash on his forehead.

Draco was conflicted, and he didn't like it one bit. He hated her. Everything about her. From how she spoke, to the blood running through her veins. At the same time, he enjoyed the touch of her skin brushing against his forehead and how creative and carefree she was. Bobbi was a complete mystery to him. One moment he was sure he was going to get away with his family and not have to go to prison, the next he was also sure it was all ruined. "You.." Draco suddenly said. Something dawned inside him. He grabbed her wrist and wretched it so that her face was close to his; he watched as Bobbi's eyes went from simplicity, to confusion, to fear, "You're toying with us…"

"What?"

"You're fucking with our heads." Draco said violently, and he watched as her eyes widened. It was true. "That's why! You enjoy making us feel like we're always in trouble! You enjoy it when we're scared!"

"I do not!" She yelled in her own defense, trying to free her hand though Draco's grip was too night.

"Then why do this?" Draco demanded, "Why taunt my family!"

"I'm not taunting!" She said, "Kingsley told me all about you lot. He told me about how cruel you are! Ow! Draco!"

"And?" Draco said loudly. "AND?"

"He.." She whimpered as she continued to feel pain in her wrist, "He said to teach you a lesson. To make you feel like you were constantly in danger; in the same way you made muggle-borns feel."

Draco glared down at Bobbi for a long while. During this time, she wouldn't look at him, but stared at the ground to her side. After a long time, he let her go, and Bobbi sank down so that she was sitting on the grass. "I want my family back." She whispered.

Draco just realized where he was. He had led her into a small forest that was just on the outskirts of London; far enough away so that two teenagers could have a screaming fight and no one would hear. It was also on a cliff, and there was the city before them, agleam with lights of the town. And there was Bobbi, yanking off her wounds in her own angst and misery, and throwing them over the cliff. She was now only wearing the bloody cheerleader outfit, and had reached into her purse to pull out a small mirror and start rubbing off the extra makeup on her face. Though, Draco could tell by her soft sniffling, she was actually rubbing away tears.

Draco sank down a little aways from her and looked out before him. He supposed, and it bothered him that he did, that in some way, it was understandable that Bobbi would do this. She had lost her parents, her life, in the sake of this war, and it was because of people like Draco's family that caused it. It wouldn't be easy living in a house with people who openly hated you and a part of the group that killed your family. It would be like spending time with an enemy gang. The fear the Draco, Lucius and Narcissa felt in regards to going to Azkaban was minimal to the fear and confusion that Bobbi and her family must have felt, and that was the only reason why Draco had stopped yelling at her.

"I enjoyed tonight." Draco said softly.

Bobbi looked up from her mirror, her eyes wet, and her expression confused. "You did?"

Draco nodded, but he was too busy looking at the city in front of him to watch her. "It was the first time I was allowed to go anywhere. I had been home or Hogwarts for the past two years. It was nice to just be away from it all. If only for a little while."

"You made a good dead Homecoming King."

"And you made a good dead Homecoming Queen."

He heard Bobbi sigh a little, but he didn't move. Only watched as a car started to speed and a cop went to follow. "I've got an idea. What if next time I be a demented surgeon that cuts people up for the fun of it, like, he enjoys it more than anything, and you can be one of my patients?"

"We'll watch Human Centipede when we get home."

Draco perked up and looked at her. She had pulled out her phone and was checking the time. "You're coming back?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"After what I just said? After what I just did?" He looked down at the her wrist; he had bruised it in his tirade.

Bobbi shrugged, "I haven't got anywhere else to go. And your house elf is a good cook. And I'd miss that big screen tv…"

"I'll take you back with me on one condition." Draco said, and he straightened up to look at Bobbi. Bobbi did the same and looked at Draco with complete alert, "You'll stop messing with our heads. Stop making us think we're okay when we're not and not okay when we are. Just…live with us."

"If you promise to give me a chance." She said, "Be my friend because you want to. Not because you have to. Try to get to know me." And she held out her pinky.

"What's this?"

"We link pinkies and it means we've promised."

"And one of us breaks that promise?"

"Then they get their pinky broken by the other."

Draco stared down at Bobbi's small hand. He knew she was kidding, but it was quite the step nevertheless. He had never actually touched her hand, without harming her, before. Reaching up slowly, he took her pinky in his, and she squeezed it.

* * *

Another chapter down! These chapters are getting shorter and shorter and that bugs me. lol I'll see if I can make a fairly long one for the next chapter. :) Please review! I love reading reviews! And thanks to Kody. (Can I call you that?) You read almost all of my stories don't you? It's always lovely to hear from you. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Draco had to admit. Despite the fact that she was currently a dead Homecoming Queen, Bobbi's hands were, and of course, he'd only admit this if he was under some type of torture and if no one from Slytherin were present, and of course, if his parents and every other pure blood family in all of human existence had died out like the Weasley family, quite soft.

The pinky promise was juvenile to him; Draco was sure it was a muggle game played by five year olds and not two teenagers; one having gone through a war and the other having lost their parents. But maybe that's the very reason why Bobbi was the way she was. She pinky promised because a part of her innocence was gone. She watched horror movies because they were the only thing scarier than what she'd been through.

Bobbi had contented herself to leaning against one of the trees of the forest and watching London below her. She had mentioned that despite being to London plenty of times, she had never actually observed it. Draco agreed; he had only gone to London for Hogwarts supplies and to catch the Express. Never did he actually sit down at watch the muggle aspect of the city.

Bobbi explained that Muggle London was pulsing with electricity, and that was the reason why Draco couldn't see the stars at the moment. They had been drown out by the technology which London now possessed. "That is one…" She held a finger, "one thing that you magical people have over us."

They watched the sunrise; something had Draco hadn't done since the battle of Hogwarts almost a year ago. It was odd, really, for him. The last time he watched the sunrise, he was waiting for the news that Voldemort had killed Harry Potter and whether or not all of wizarding world was to be ruled by The Dark Lord. He was alone then; Crabbe was dead, and Goyle was joining his own father in the Death Eater's attempts to stomp out the Order and students of Hogwarts; all of which, failed. He remembered how lonely he felt, standing in the corner of the Great Hall, watching the fight around him, and not sure which side he should join anymore. All he wanted to do then was just go home, and watch the sun rise over something peaceful; like muggle London.

When the sun was finally high enough in the sky, Draco said, "We should be heading back." And he watched as Bobbi nodded and he got up himself. His skin was feeling taunt and stretched from the dried make-up of the day before; good thing this was a good apparating point.

"Draco…" Came a voice behind him. It wasn't Bobbi; or Harry or Ron for that matter. Turning to see, Draco saw that it was Fenrir Greyback; a friend of his father's.

"Greyback…"

"Funny seeing you here…I smelled a beautiful scent of a young woman, and I come to see you?" Greyback licked his lips and glanced at Bobbi, who was now standing behind Draco, "I smelled you…"

"What the hell is _that_?" Bobbi squeaked.

"He's a werewolf." Draco muttered, and he said outloud, "Clear off, Greyback."

"Is that a muggle, young Draco?"

"No."

"Then why won't she bear her wand like you're doing?"

"She lost hers."

"She could borrow yours."

"No one uses my wand."

"Harry Potter did."

Draco sneered at Greyback and looked behind him to see Bobbi looking Greyback up and down slowly. Clearly, she had never seen something quite like Greyback before; it would be a muggle's last sight otherwise.

"You know…" Bobbi said gently, and Draco wanted to stop her, because he knew what she was going to say, but for some reason he just wasn't quick enough, "In Teen Wolf, the werewolf looks nothing like him…"

"_Really?_" Draco snapped, "Can you not think about those movies for one second?"

"It's an interesting fun fact, that's all."

"Muggle." Greyback mumbled, and Draco whipped his head around to face the werewolf again. Surely Greyback wouldn't attack. Surely?

"What of it?"

"Want me to do away with her?" Greyback mumbled happily, starting to walk to his left, causing Draco to turn his body in front of Bobbi accordingly. "I've heard about this little agreement between your family and the Ministry. Host a muggle girl for a while and all is forgiven. But if she's killed, and you say that you tried your best but I overpowered you, you could be free from her."

"Draco…" Bobbi whispered behind his ear, "You wouldn't…?"

"At least now you understand how dangerous this is. Thanks for not quoting Kick-Ass."

"It would save you a lot of hastle and time, Draco…" Greyback mumbled again, and he eyed Bobbi behind Draco's back.

Draco hesitated. He didn't like Bobbi. He didn't like Bobbi. He didn't like Bobbi.

"Draco!"

And Draco grabbed Bobbi by the arm and they disappeared from the growling Greyback and to the street in front of Malfoy Manor. Keeping his grip on Bobbi, though he needn't, for she was walking just as fast as he, they walked through the gate and into the front doors. Draco sighed and closed the door behind him while looking around the house. It was odd to think that he was there the morning before, hating Bobbi. But now, he had grown to be able to tolerate her. It was a fun night, he had learned a lot, but a nice long nap was in order. Or at least, it would have been, if he hadn't glanced at Bobbi and said, "What's wrong with you?"

Bobbi was standing in front of him, her arms over her chest, glaring. There was silence between them for a long while, before Bobbi said, "You hesitated."

"What?"

"You hesitated! You were debating on taking up his offer!"

Draco gave Bobbi an exasperated look and thought back to their conversation with the werewolf. He hadn't really considered it hesitating; he was only, how you say, calculating?

Bobbi wasn't convinced though. "I had to _remind_ you that I was still there!"

"You did not! I knew you were there!"

"You were thinking." Bobbi seethed, "About how easy it would be to be rid of me. You didn't defend me at all! And you _lied_ about me being a muggle!"

Draco was about to retort; he was prepared for an all out screaming match with Bobbi to prove his correct point, but she wasn't for it. She glared at him one more time before turning on her petit heel and waltzing up the stairs. Draco followed, "Oh come on! You don't know what it's like! Greyback would have killed both of us if he knew I actually liked having you around!"

Bobbi turned around and sneered, an expression that he had never seen out of her, "Thinking of yourself. As always." And she finished her trip to her room, opened her door, and slammed it violently.

Narcissa and Lucius were woken up during the first couple of screams, for they showed up to Draco's right just as the door slammed. Narcissa looked at her son, his attire, and finally to his face; red with anger and frustration as what has just happened. "Draco…what happened?"

"Greyback." Draco bit out, "He found us."

"So? What does he have to do with how angry Bobbi is?"

"Because he offered to kill her for us and make it look like I couldn't protect her so we wouldn't get in trouble."

Both his parents were silent after this. Sure, it was cruel and unfair, but it would rid them of the muggle living in one of their rooms. Lucius' lips curled up in a disappointed sneer and glared down at her son. Narcissa did the same, though for a very different reason. "Draco." She started, "You know better than to-"

"Refuse such a generous offer."

"Excuse me?" Draco had been looking at Bobbi's door intently as his father said this, seeming to not take much notice of his parents until the comment.

Narcissa seemed perturbed by her husband as well, for she was staring at him in the same type of shock as her son. Lucius ignored the faces and looked at Bobbi's door, "She's a pain. Getting rid of her would make our lives-"

"Cursed." Narcissa interrupted.

"We don't want her here." Lucius pressed, "Do we?" He looked at his son. Draco was looking out the window, his face hard. "_Do we_, Draco?"

"It's not a good enough reason to get her killed." Draco snipped.

"Draco's right." Narcissa said gently to Lucius, "We shouldn't try to murder someone we may not like so much…"

"You two are traitors." Lucius said, and he stalked away from his son and wife and closed the door behind him in the same fashion as Bobbi did.

Bobbi didn't talk to Draco for a long time. She came down for breakfast, ate in silence, and if addressed by Draco, she would simply glare. If addressed by Narcissa, however, she was perfectly well-mannered. If she addressed Lucius, he would glare like she glared at Draco; and like Draco, she learned not to talk to him.

Bobbi often went downstairs to sit and watch movies, like she had been during her first two days at the Malfoy Manor. The first day of their return back, Draco noticed that she watched a movie about a young boy who turns into a werewolf and becomes popular at his school; Teen Wolf, the movie she referenced. The first night, he went to sit down on the same couch as her and watch it as well. He didn't even say anything; but his very presence was enough to cause her to shoot up from where she was sitting and leave the room. Draco didn't enter the living room when she was there anymore.

It got worse. Bobbi nearly spent all her time in her room, refusing to come out. It perturbed Narcissa more than it did Draco, it seemed, for she was constantly going into Bobbi's room to check on her. Upon asking his mother what Bobbi was up to, Narcissa simply said, "She's often asleep."

It wasn't until a very quiet week later that Bobbi did something out of the ordinary. The four of them were sitting down for dinner over kidney soup and a lavish feast of salads and sweets all made by the house elf. Lucius was sitting at the end of the table, discussing the Ministry with his wife while Draco was eating slowly. He heard a soft clink of the silverwere and heard Bobbi said, "I'll be off now, Narcissa."

"Be safe, dear."

"What?"

"Bobbi is going out, Draco." Narcissa said calmly, as she took another polite sip from her soup.

"Where?" Draco asked Bobbi.

But Bobbi didn't answer, for she looked at Narcissa again and said, "May I be excused, then?"

"Certainly."

And she shot up from where she was sitting and started to gather her purse and tie up her shoes. Draco realized for the first time, mainly because he hadn't been making eye contact with her for the past week, that she was wearing a dress that hugged her body. It was blue, one that one would wear to a house party. "You're going to another one of those parties."

But she didn't answer. She said goodbye to Narcissa, nodded to Lucius though he didn't say goodbye to her, and left without turning to address Draco. When she was gone, Narcissa looked at her son slyly. "She left the address. In case we needed to apparate to her."

Draco took it and ran upstairs to Bobbi's room. She never locked her door, so he didn't need to use magic, but he did need to adjust his eyesight to the darkness of the room. Outside it was sunny with the sunset; here it was dark, because she had been hiding. Putting on the lights, Draco walked straight to her wardrobe. Half of which consisted of her own clothing; all bright colors and dresses and things that a young teenage girl would wear. On the other side was her theater clothes. Uniforms, a chicken costume, and other random ensembles that she wouldn't wear. Draco reached into that side of the wardrobe and started to rummage through.

He knew that if he went to the party, he would stand out. A tall, pale and perfectly groomed young man wearing all black would certainly stand out against muggle teenagers. He had to wear something that would allow him to blend in, and allow him to be there and keep an eye on Bobbi without her knowing. So he reached through and found a flannel shirt that he wore over a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. Looking to himself in the mirror, Draco watched as his face went from a confusion to a scold. He looked like a peasant. Ruffling his hair so that it wasn't combed any longer, and grabbing a pair of fake glasses, he felt satisfied but felt like he looked too much like Potter, opened the door, and ran down the stairs.

Narcissa didn't say anything as he ran by. Lucius only glared. They knew what he was doing.

Stowing his wand inside his shirt, he walked out of his Manor and looked around him. It was chillier than it had been a week ago, for the November air had started to settle itself across England. Draco wondered how on earth Bobbi was staying warm in the dress she was wearing, but it wouldn't matter if Greyback found her before he did. And that was the main reason for Draco stalking her. Greyback knew who Bobbi was, and if he found out in any way that she was alone and unprotected, he would certainly follow through on his "favor."

He looked at the address, then around him to make sure no one could see or touch him, and then he turned to his left, disappearing into the nothingness of space, and arrived just outside a large house, booming with music. Looking around him to see if Bobbi was anywhere near, and she wasn't, he started to walk twords the house. The main thing is that he needed to put off like he was invited.

Upon walking through the open door, Draco saw that it was the same type of crowed that had been at the Halloween party. Loud, drinking, smoking, and very improper. Trying to prevent himself from scolding, Draco wiggled through some of the guests and took his stance in the corner like he did at the other party.

It didn't take long for Bobbi to arrive, though he did understand why he got there first. Considering she had to travel in the muggle sense while he didn't. So as she walked into the door and greeted the host, he watched as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on him for just a moment, but they skipped over. She didn't recognize him.

The party went as a normal party with teenagers would go. There was some dancing and other things, and as Draco walked around the small house and nonchalantly passed Bobbi while she was with her friends, he noticed that she spent a lot of her time sitting down and talking and drinking soda. She was right; she didn't drink. And he felt bad for accusing her.

He stayed for the whole party and only moved when Bobbi started saying goodnight to people. Slipping out of the house, he flicked a disillusionment charm upon himself and followed Bobbi.

She was getting close to Wiltshire when he heard a growl behind him; though the growl couldn't see him. Turning to his left, where the growl came from, Draco saw two sharp eyes peering through some brush at the female in front of Draco. Glancing at Bobbi, Draco noticed that she had something in her ears that boomed music into them. She couldn't hear Greyback.

Letting his disillusionment fall from his body, Draco jumped behind Bobbi, grabbed her by the shoulders, and whipped around to find Greyback crouching out of the brush. "Draco!" Bobbi yelled, "Let go!"

"Shut up, _will_ you?" Draco scolded, but Bobbi broke away and started to walk away furiously.

"Hey!" Draco yelled, glancing back at Greyback. Draco furrowed his brows and looked at the moon; it was full. Greyback was transforming. "Hey!" He yelled again, "Come back here!"

"I'm not talking to you." She said defiantly.

"Oh Draco." Came Greyback's voice, and this was what stopped Bobbi and caused her to turn around and looked at Greyback. His eyes were becoming sharper and brighter, and his body was slowly starting to cover with hair. Greyback continued, "I'd like to do you a favor."

"You won't be doing be a favor by killing her." Draco suddenly heard himself say, "You stay away from her. From us!"

"Stand back, Draco!" Greyback yelled, "And I'll do away with this filth…"

"How does he keep finding us?" Bobbi suddenly said. "What the hell? Does he have a life?"

"Would you stop talking?" Draco yelled, "Come here." And he grabbed her tightly and roughly around the waist and twisted his body, thus sending the both of them into space once more. But they didn't show up at the Manor; instead, Draco found that he sent them to London, in the middle of an alley that was just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. But he couldn't lead Bobbi into the wizarding bar, so he took her by her upper arm and started to lead her away, down the alleyway and into the street.

"You're not matching…" Bobbi said while they walked.

"What?"

"Those shoes with jeans and a flannel shirt?"

"I didn't get dressed for a fashion show."

"You followed me."

"I would argue that it was for a good reason."

"How did you know he'd be there? How did he find us?"

"Because he's a wolf, Bobbi. He has an acute nose."

"You didn't have to save me…"

"Well, even though I doubt you'd agree, I don't want you dead."

Bobbi had stopped walking, causing Draco to stop and let her go. She was smiling at him now, a genuine and kind smile. "Thank you."

"And?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's better. Let's go home." And Draco took her by the arm again, but Bobbi slipped it so that their hands were holding instead. Draco thought about retracting. Thought about the idea of being disgusted by her touching him. But after what he just said? That wouldn't' be a smart idea. Plus, her hands were, and this would again only be admitted under extreme torture or under the strongest truth serum known to muggle and wizard kind, and if at least Pansy were dead, very very soft.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews make my day! :)


	5. Chapter 5

The next week was a lot more pleasant. Draco found himself having dinner with his family at about 7pm every evening, then going to watch a movie with Bobbi in the evening. She always mixed them up as well. Some were classics, like one about a little girl from Kansas going to see a wizard. ("That's SO unrealistic!") and another horror film about a man named Jigsaw sending people through traps to survive. Draco recoiled in the same way he did about the first film he saw about the ghosts; Bobbi was amused to inform him that there were seven of these movies out and asked if he'd like to see them. Draco declined.

It was a Friday night again, and the Malfoys were sitting together at the table with Bobbi at the end, and they were eating rump roast with potatoes, all made by the house elf that lived in Dobby's old room. Narcissa was explaining wizard fashion from her time to an interested Bobbi. Lucius, over the week, had slowly warmed up to his new house guest. He talked to her like a gentleman, would acknowledge her, and they could even be put in a room together; but not for long. The family and their guest finally were starting to build somewhat of a harmony.

So when dinner was over with, Lucius sat back against his chair and looked at his family and guest. By custom, Bobbi and Draco would wait to see if he had anything to say to his family. If not, and he didn't say anything, they would politely ask to be excused. After so, Lucius would say yes, and Bobbi and Draco would go from the table, leaving Narcissa and Lucius to discuss anything they need to. Most of the nights during this past week, Bobbi had watched a movie with a notepad and wrote down points of interest, and Draco would often join her with a spell book.

It was this Friday night that Lucius asked Draco and Bobbi to stay where they were sitting. He didn't tell them why. He only glaced at the fireplace in the middle of the kitchen.

Sure enough, green smoke emitted from the place and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked out from within the green fire. He smiled kindly at the family, and said, "Lucius."

"Kingsley."

"You've gotten my owl, then?"

"I have."

Kingsley smiled wider, and without asking permission, because he knew he wouldn't be given any, he sat down at a chair across from Bobbi. "I've come to see how you are, Bobbi. Hello."

"Hello."

Kingsley took out a piece of parchment and laid it upon the table, pulled out a quill that didn't need ink, and smiled up at Bobbi, "How have you been fairing?"

"Fine."

Kingsley started writing, and without looking up, he continued, "Being fed?"

"Yes."

"Being treated well."

"Yes."

"Spending time with the family?"

"Yes."

Kingsley looked up, "Do you have any complaints?"

"Umm…" Bobbi said softly, and she looked around at the Malfoy's. Lucius refused to look at her, but instead found interest in whatever was happening outside of the window. Narcissa was watching Kingsley closely, and Draco was watching Bobbi. It was odd being asked if the family you were living with were doing anything complaint worthy-especially when they were sitting right next to you. But Bobbi smiled and said, "No. Everything's fine."

"Well then!" Kingsley said as he stood up from where he was sitting and reached out his hand to shake Bobbi's, "Looks like it's going well here."

"When does she leave then?" Lucius asked sharply.

Draco looked to his father. Lucius was staring at Kingsley, seeming to be determined to rid himself and his family of Bobbi forever. But when Draco looked at Kingsley like his father, he saw that Kingsley was only smiling politely back at Lucius. Kingsley said, "Not for a while, Lucius. Not until her university starts. Remember?"

"I thought that if we were nice to her, she'd leave!"

"We're a foster family, Lucius." Narcissa said gently.

"You want her to stay!"

"Well!" Narcissa countered her husband, "We're all she has! We can protect her! And especially after Greyback…"

"Greyback?" Kingsley said suddenly.

Draco winced. He had told his mother all about Greyback's interest with Bobbi. After them making up a week or so ago, he had sat down with his mother and explained the entire thing. She assured him that so long Bobbi was with him or Narcissa, she would be safe; Greyback hadn't retrieved a wand after the Battle of Hogwarts. Narcissa had explained the whole thing to Lucius, and it seemed that was the only reason why he wasn't kicking Bobbi out. However, as much as Bobbi was in danger, Lucius seemed more concerned in getting rid of Bobbi than protecting her. Draco stared at his dad for a long time, but Lucius only glanced at Kingsley with his sharp eyebrow raised. Draco spoke up, "He's been hunting Bobbi."

Kingsley turned his attention from Lucius to Draco, "Has he? We weren't aware of this."

"Yeah." Draco said, "He saw her during Halloween and again a week ago. He said he'll kill her as a favor to us. Said he'd make it look like I tried but couldn't fend him off."

"And you rejected this proposal?"

"Obviously."

Kingsley sat down again and leaned back on his chair, his hands folded up and pressed against his lips, and his eyes darting from one patron of the room to another; contemplating. "We've been trying to catch Greyback for ages…"

"Have you?" Lucius said, glancing at Bobbi, "And he seems so attracted to our Bobbi here…"

"Father…"

Lucius ignored his son and looked at the Minister for Magic, a glint in his eye, and he said, "If we help you catch Greyback, you'll pardon us?"

"You're not suggesting?" Narcissa said, "You wouldn't, would you, Mr. Shacklebolt?"

Lucius talked over her, "Greyback only comes out when Bobbi does, Mr. Shacklebolt. Just think about it-"

"Hey!" Bobbi said suddenly, "Hey! I'm right here, you douches!"

"They're not going to use you as bait, Bobbi, don't worry." Narcissa said.

But Lucius was staring intently at Kingsley, "You know." He started.

Alright. Let's, uh, have a bit a talk here. University has just started and I have also started a pretty serious writing project and thus, fanfiction will be pushed back a bit. This is sad, because I totally love writing this and getting reviews! I'm sorry if you're a little bit annoyed at this; but then again, I mean, I'm not being paid here. lol Anyway, please forgive my updates and I appriciate everyone who has been reading despite this! :)

"I know." Kingsley finished, "It would be the only way."

"It would not!"

"He knows what she looks like." Lucius said

"We can use Polyjuice Potion!"

"He knows her scent."

"We can use her perfume!"

"Inside and out. He knows how her blood flows."

"Lucius, stop!"

"I'll do it."

Everyone looked at Bobbi once more. Draco, in particular, glaring. Narcissa's face had gone an even lighter shade of pale, and Lucius looked victorious. It was Kingsley whose face looked completely unreadable.

"Bobbi." Draco said, "Don't."

"No, really." Bobbi said enthusiastically, "I'll bait him. And then you," She pointed to Draco, "Will stun him with that stick of yours. And you," she pointed at Kingsley, "Will arrest him."

"Harry will arrest him, but yes, that'll be the plan."

"And if we go through with this?" Lucius said, "We'll be pardoned?"

"For helping catch one of the last Death Eaters?" Kingsley said, "I suppose so. Yes."

"Then we'll do it tomorrow night." Lucius concluded, "Draco and Bobbi will go on a walk and Draco will stun Greyback when he approaches. Then he'll signal us, and we'll apparate there to arrest him."

"I'm not doing it."

"_Really_, Draco?" Bobbi hissed, "We've been around him before."

"Yeah, but I didn't try to stun him." Draco said.

But his objections were ruined by Lucius, who demanded him to follow through with the act, and that next day, Bobbi and Draco were bundling up to go for a 'relaxing' stroll through London. Narcissa was buttoning up Draco's coat while he was putting gloves on when she leaned close and said, "Be safe. Please."

Draco nodded. The plan was simple, really, but nerve racking. He and Bobbi were to lure Greyback into the same forest they had watched the sunrise together. Then Draco was to stun the werewolf and then Bobbi was to call Narcissa using her cellphone on a phone they bought just for that night, and a group of aurors would arrive to arrest Greyback; the last fighter for the Dark Lord.

They walked to the apparation point and Draco took Bobbi's hand. He twisted his body and they found themselves walking along a muggle road, hands still holding, though walking fast. "If you see him, just squeeze my hand. He likes to think he's surprising his victims."

Bobbi nodded but didn't say anything. Instead, she was looking about her at the lights of the buildings. "We should get coffee or something…"

"We're on a mission…"

Bobbi shook her head, "He'll find us, Draco. And plus, it'll look more natural."

"This is too much like a date."

"Your mom is too much like a date."

_"Why do you muggles say things like that?" _

Bobbi ignored him and pulled him along with her to one of the cafes leading down the road they were walking along. After smiling at the casher, Bobbi said quickly, "Mocha latte please. What would you like, Draco?"

"A mocha what?"

"Sure." She said, and she turned to the counter and said, "Two please."

"Two of what? What are we getting?"

But the casher ignored the both of them and made up the drinks. Bobbi paid with the money that was converted from wizarding money, and they headed back out for the road. Bobbi handed Draco his drink and took a sip of her own. Draco glared at her, but did what she did, and took a sip of his drink. It was hot and sweet but Draco liked it and smiled. Bobbi watched him, "By god, you like it?" Draco nodded while taking another sip, and Bobbi smiled, "I'm proud of you."

"Proud?"

"You're opening your mind. You're not being so much of a douche anymore."

"What is a douche, anyway? What exactly does one mean when they call another a douche?"

"Well, it's not the proper meaning." Bobbi started as they continued their walk, "It has a real meaning, and then a slang meaning."

"And what is the real meaning?"

"Well.."

"Draco!"

Bobbi and Draco seemed to have just realized that they had left the road and started strolling through the thick forest that they had once been in. It was dark already and the lights of London were becoming lucid and bright against the shadows of the sky and land. All noise from the cars and people trotting around London were diminished to small murmurs of society; it was now only a wizard, a werewolf, and a muggle.

"Greyback." Draco said, reaching into his coat with his free hand and holding out his latte for Bobbi to take; she did so.

"You haven't forgotten about my offer, have you?"

"Course not." Draco said, "And I've decided to take you up on that offer."

"Have you?"

"…You have?"

"Certainly." Draco said to Bobbi, and he held out his wand at her, "So she won't run." Draco said nonchalantly to Greyback, and he said, "Stupfee!" And Bobbi feel to the ground, stunning.

"Lovely." Greyback said, and he slowly approached Bobbi's body.

"Perfect." Draco seethed, as he watched Greyback crouch down before Bobbi. Pointing his wand for the second time that evening, he yelled out the correct incantation, "STUPEFY!"

Greyback fell in a heap and Bobbi hopped up, glaring at Draco, "You didn't need to let him get so close!"

"He would have seen me raise my wand." Draco countered, "I didn't need to be suspicious."

"He breathed on me!"

"You're fine."

Bobbi huffed and took out her cellphone. She called Narcissa, who seemed to have been surprised at how the phone worked, but answered and Draco gave Bobbi the instructions to their location. Then, within moments, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley apparated to the spot. When they realized that Draco was standing next to Bobbi, a latte in his hand, Ron gave him a concerned look and said, "Is that one of those cappachinis?"

"Cappuccinos." Harry clarified.

"It's a mocha latte." Bobbi said, "But cappuccinos are nice too. Especially when they have cinnamon."

"Couldn't drink mine." Ron said as he cast a binding spell around Greyback, "Too sweet. Like butterbeer but with a lot more sugar..and hot. And bitter."

"Will you two hurry up?" Draco snapped.

"Calm down!" Ron said, "He's a little heavy."

"Don't know why you two had to be the ones to get him." Draco seethed, "I could have brought him to the Ministry myself."

"Didn't want to interrupt your date too much." Ron snickered, glancing at Bobbi.

"We're not on a date!" Draco yelled. He glanced at Bobbi who had detached her eye contact from Draco and was looking at anywhere else but him. Harry and Ron were watching Draco closely, and Draco said, "So Greyback's the last one, then? All the Death Eaters are gone?"

"That we know of." Harry said.

Draco almost spat out the latte he had in his mouth, for he took a casual sip after his last question in order to look less nervous, "Excuse me?"

"There were a lot of Death Eaters fighting at Hogwarts. We couldn't possibly know where and who each and every single one is."

"That's ridiculous. You're all incompetent!"

"Well would you like to do it?" Ron snapped, "Hunting down the very people who have been trying to kill you for seven bloody years? At least you're safe!"

"Safe?" Draco yelled, "Us? Safe? We're on probation! We're practically under house arrest!"

"And look what you got!" Ron said, thrusting his hand to point at a shocked Bobbi, "You got a new girlfriend! That's really rough, Malfoy!"

"We're leaving." Draco suddenly said, and he grabbed Bobbi roughly by her upper arm and twisted, causing the both of them to be pushed through spectrums and ending up back in the streets of London. They were standing in the middle of the same alleyway that they had been in only a few weeks ago. Bobbi was trying to catch her breath and balance her drink in one hand without dropping any of it; Draco had thrown his drink to his side when he grabbed Bobbi, and thus, didn't have his any longer. When she figured herself and gathered, Bobbi looked up at Draco with a confused look on her face. Draco knew what he looked like to her. His cheeks were flushed, his chest was huffing up and down violently out of either anger or from the apparation, and his eyes were wide as they stared back at Bobbi; as though she was wearing the Jackal costume.

"Draco…?"

"Shit!" Draco yelled as he started to pace up and down the small alleyway, his head between his hands and his face turning even more red.

"Wow!" Bobbi said excitingly, "I love hearing you swear like that!"

"Shut up, will you?" Draco scolded, "I'm trying to think!"

"About what?"

But Draco didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. Because deep down, he knew what he was thinking about. Deep down, in the little part of his heart that wasn't completely black, but instead an intense shade of ruby red, it was beating in a different rhythm than it had ever beat before. It was, and Draco would again never admit this unless for some reason it would save all of pure-wizarding race but would never get out to his parents and other royal families, beating for the confused girl sipping her mocha latte.

But Bobbi was smarter than Draco gave her credit for. She immediately stopped sipping her latte when Draco met her eyes once more. She searched him, and Draco couldn't turn away or glare at her. He could only look at her with the raw emotion that must have been upon his face; must have been so easy to read for her. Because her eyes widened, her cheeks turned a little more pink, the ruby red became bigger, and Bobbi said slowly, "Draco. You _like_ me!"

Draco winced. She was worse than Hermione.

Bobbi seemed a lot more calm that Draco was. She placed her mocha cup in the dumpster and glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye. He continued to stare. Why was she so calm about all this? Why was he just standing there? He should be dragging her back to the Malfoy Manor and yelling at her for thinking of such things! He should be sending Harry and Ron to hex hell for what they said! He shouldn't have let his guard down! Why was he so easy to read all of a sudden? Hadn't he became skilled in occlumency for the very reason of guarding himself from being read by his enemies! How on earth could Bobbi, who was slowly walking twords Draco with her hands behind her back and her head gently turned to the side, as though inviting him to possibly not push her away or reprimand her for whatever she was about to say or do, be able to read him? She couldn't even do magic. She looked really pretty in that shade of moonlight. She 's completely immature. She had soft hands. She was a muggle. She was lovely. She wasn't the enemy.

Before Draco could really sense what was going on, for he had been fighting in his mind and heart for the past couple of minutes, Bobbi was standing right in front of him, looking up at him, her eyes wide and questioning. They were fluttering too and fro on his face, to his eyes, his hair, his red cheeks, his lips. And though Draco knew that he should push her away, that when she gently hopped to the balls of her feet so that her lips were only a few millimeters from his own, he should have jumped back, he didn't. Her lips were really soft too.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco enjoyed it best when it rained. Not because of the fact that rainy days often meant gloom and sorrow. No, he liked watching the earth be washed clean. When he walked out of the house the morning after a large thunderstorm, he was always presented with a clean and sparkling sight. Every bad thing that has happened in the world, every sin, every stain, every mistake, was left behind down in the gutters below. The world smelled and looked fresh, inviting change, hope, and a entire new way of thinking things.

It was raining at the moment. Draco was in the study of the large Malfoy Manor, reading a book in front of the fire with his mother in a chair to his right. They often did that. Reading by the fire. It was like bonding but with no talking. Draco liked these moments of simplicity and quiet. Almost quiet.

There was a loud bang that resonated through the house and met Draco's ears. He didn't even bother to perk up; Narcissa didn't either, but she said, "She'll need to be more careful with those things…"

"Says they're easy to work with." Draco mumbled as he turned a page of his book, "Electricity is easy, she said."

"Those boxes, though." Narcissa fussed, "Com-putt-ers, or something, can be dangerous. I asked Kingsley about it when I saw him in Diagon Alley the other day."

"She knows what she's doing."

Draco turned another page; there was another bang.

"What are we having for dinner?"

"I was hoping the elf would make something spicy." Narcissa cooed, "Something from another country. Spanish."

"That's odd. Spanish. We've never had something Spanish."

"I feel our diets are changing just like our lives, Draco." Narcissa said, "They're becoming a bit spicier and more colorful. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I would."

"Plus, it'll prevent Bobbi from suggesting we go to that _McDaniels_ again."

"Disgusting."

Another bang. Draco hummed to himself as he glanced at the spell being explained before it. It was a simple one that normally the students at Drumstring teach their first years, but of course, Hogwarts was too far behind Drumstring to have ever taught it to their students. It involved a tornado of fire.

"Should check on her." Narcissa said gently. And Draco obediently jumped up from where he was sitting and followed the bangs to the top floor.

It didn't take long for him to get to her room, but it did take Bobbi a while to open the door once Draco knocked on it. When she did, he noticed she was in quite the huff; wearing pajama shorts and a tank top that was covered in something black. "What on_ earth_ are you doing?" Draco asked as he pushed by her to survey her room.

Everything was amess. There were clothes all over the floor, but pushed around so that Bobbi had room to work on her computers. There were four of them, all lined up on her counter and turned on. There were wires-at least a hundred-going too and from the computers to the outlet. Draco glanced at the disgruntled girl, "What's that banging coming from?"

"I've been stomping the ground."

"To get them to work?"

"To prevent myself from throwing them out the window."

"That's mature…"

Bobbi smiled at him. She had a brilliant smile and Draco couldn't deny it. She went over to one of the computers and pushed a large green button, causing the contraptions and surrounding equipment to fall dark once more. She looked up and smiled at Draco; "Are you going with me tonight?"

"To where?"

"To the Ministry. Kingsley asked me to come."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"He said that he wanted me to set up some surveillance cameras. Someone must be sneaking in."

"Hm." Draco said, "So you'll be going to the Ministry with Kingsley?"

"He said Harry is picking me up…"

Draco didn't say anything. He only stared at Bobbi as she slowly folded up one of her shirts that were laying on the floor. "_Harry_." Draco seethed.

"Yeah, the one with the glasses." She said sarcastically.

"And I can't take you instead?"

"I asked." Bobbi said as she moved her shirt to her bed and picked up another, "Kingsley said it'd be best if I was escorted by someone in the Ministry."

"And what about me?"

Bobbi stopped and looked back at Draco. He knew what she was thinking, for she must have been thinking about the night Greyback was captured. Draco hadn't stopped thinking about it since that night.

She had leaned up and pressed her lips against his, and he immediately replied. He knew he wasn't supposed to. He knew what his parents would say. But out of the anger of what Ron and Harry said and the fact that he was fervently attracted to her, he had wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed her against the wall of the alleyway. She felt perfect pressed against him, kissing him, being held by him against the wall. They only broke a part when Bobbi's cell phone went off. It was Narcissa asking where the two of them were. They hadn't revisited their experience since.

"You're thinking about it."

"About what?"

"When we kissed." God he loved how blunt she was.

"How do you know?"

"You're turning pink."

Draco glared at her. She could read him so well now. At the moment, she was watching him intently, as if to see if he would react negatively or positively. But Draco went on, "When is Harry coming to pick you up?"

"Six." That was in half an hour.

Draco swallowed hard and opened her door, "I'll meet you down in the hall in half an hour then." And he turned to leave, but noticed her face fell slightly when he did so.

When it came time for Harry to pick Bobbi up, Draco heard the faint ding-dong of the Manor bell sound throughout the house, and his mother going to the door to answer it. Lucius was home, but refused to come out of the study and face Harry Potter himself. Narcissa was polite, however, and welcomed Harry into her home and to make himself feel at home. Draco made it to the bottom of the stairs before Bobbi, most likely trying to pack up all her computer equipment, so he stood in front of Harry with trying his smirk, "Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry said, and he looked Draco over once, "Are..you coming with Bobbi?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Harry shrugged and watched as Bobbi came clambering down the staircase. Harry went to help her with what she was carrying, which was a monitor, but Draco help up his hand at Harry and took the monitor from her instead. Bobbi sighed at him happily and turned to run up the stairs once again, most likely going to get more of the same type of things. Harry pulled out a box and laid it on the ground. "We'll put them in here." He said, "I've enchanted it with an extendabl-"

"Don't care, Potter."

Harry glared at him while Draco went over to place the monitor in the box, turned, and followed Bobbi up the staircase to grab the other three monitors. Then they got the keyboards, the cameras, and all the wires. ("You're KIDDING me!")

Bobbi let out a satisfied huff and smiled at the two boys, "Ready?" And she picked up the box, which was light for Harry had enchanted it, and waited until Harry approached her with his arm outstretched to apparate. Draco took Bobbi's box to carry and grabbed her arm.

Harry twisted, they squeezed, and made it to the middle of the Ministry. Harry standing tall and dominant, for he was the defender of the government organization, Draco with his eyes sharp and narrow, for he hadn't been in the Ministry since his father's trial, and Bobbi, now with her little box pressed against her chest, and a very interested and surprised facial expression. Harry looked down at her, "You've never been here before."

"Nope." She said quietly, "So..big…" She laughed, "That's what she said!"

"What?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, "Ignore her. Where are we setting up her cam-o-ras?"

"Cameras, Draco."

"We'll be setting them up in the Department of Mysteries." Harry said, "After Greyback was caught and tried, someone's been trying to get into the files. They've gotten pretty close."

"Why not just set up repellant enchantments?" Draco asked as he glared down some of the employees were who watching Bobbi.

"Too many Unspeakables work there." Harry said firmly, "A lot of them undercover. It'd take ages for me to figure out who all of them were and make them exceptions to the spell. By the time I did all that, the person could have already stolen the file."

"Hmm." Draco said softly as he pushed Bobbi by the nape of her back to the right direction, for she had veered off; distracted.

They ended up in Kingsley's office. He greeted Bobbi warmly and she seemed to like his office quite a bit. She asked good questions. ("What kind of magic are you allowed to use in here?") and questions that Draco felt were inappropriate. ("If I were to jump out of your window here, would I end up in the middle of London or in a black hole?")

After introductions and greetings, Draco noticed that the door opened again to reveal people whom he wished he didn't have to see. There was Arthur Weasley, of course, for he was a part of the organization Harry had been a part of; The Order of the Phoenix. Then there was his wife, Molly, for no reason other than to huff over Bobbi. Then there was Ron Weasley, watching how Draco addressed and spoke to Bobbi intently. George, because Draco didn't care why, Ginny, because Harry was there, and Percy, who was working under Kingsley were all there. Finally, much to his discomfort, Lucius walked in and after sneering at the other patrons of the room and greeting his son, took a seat at the corner of the room to watch Bobbi. Too many people, Draco thought, were in the room.

But Bobbi didn't seem to mind. She smiled and greeted each one and when everything was over with, Kingsley said, "Alright, Bobbi. I assume the reason there are so many people in my office at the moment is because we're interested in your contraptions. How will you be monitoring the Department?"

"Surveillance cameras, sir." Bobbi said, "You've gotten electricity?"

"…yes. It was difficult. It took us some time to figure out what the generator is…"

"Well you did just fine." Bobbi confirmed, "Where can I set up my computers?"

"I've arranged a room for you near the Department. Follow me."

And they all went, as one big group, Kingsley leading everyone, Bobbi close behind, and Draco next to her. They made it to a very small room right outside the corridor that lead down to the Department. Bobbi smiled happily to the generator and placed the box on one of the two tables in the room. Lucius, Arthur, Molly and Kingsley all took a seat on the chairs provided. The rest of the younger generation stood around; Draco leaned on the frame of the door behind his father.

Bobbi opened the flaps of the box and looked up at the others, "Do you mind if I play some music? Helps me work."

"Not at all." Kingsley said.

Bobbi smiled and pulled out something Draco had already seen; her laptop. She placed it on the computer and pushed a button to turn it on, in the same way Draco had always seen it work, and made a couple clicks on the touchpad before choosing a song. Draco had heard her music before, but he knew his father and the other people of the room hadn't. And then he heard, "Mama. I just killed a man. Put a gun against his head. Pulled the trigger now he's dead." And the song continued while Bobbi pulled out a monitor after another and placed them on the tables one next to another.

"…What is this music?" Lucius said loudly, looking at the laptop.

"Queen." Bobbi said as she reached into the box and pulled out some wires and keyboard. And then the song went to the acapella, and Bobbi smiled as she watched the patrons of the room. She started to sing along. "I'm just a pool boy, nobody loves me."

Draco noticed the shocked faces of the other people of the room, but Bobbi seemed to have not minded in the least. Even when Lady Gaga came on and she started to sing to "Born this Way," Bobbi ignored the confused faces. She busied herself with the computers, every once in a while asking someone to move out of the way so she could get to an outlet.

Cameras were set up in the corridor in front of the Department of Mysteries, Bobbi checked all cameras and showed the wizards how it all worked, and then when all was finished, Kingsley said, "You'll stay and catch them then?" He asked.

"What?" Draco snapped. He glared at Kingsley, "Was this a part of the agreement."

"It was understood." Kingsley said, "No one else knows how to use these things…"

"I'm staying, then." Draco said sternly.

"Excuse me?" Lucius said.

"I'm staying. I'm not letting her just stay here by herself!"

"And why not!" His father said, "Someone else can stay with her. Your place is-"

"With Bobbi. She's my responsibility."

"She can stay with Harry or Ron!"

"Hell no!"

"Excuse me." Kingsley said, but the blondes ignored him. Draco had glanced at Harry and Ron during the argument, but neither of them were helping the situation.

Though Draco would never admit this to his father, in the middle of the Ministry of Magic, with his arch rivals standing just a couple feet away, he actually wanted to stay with Bobbi for reasons other than the fact that she was under his wing. For the past week, he had avoided Bobbi while trying to act like nothing happened between the two of them. But after Bobbi brought it up while they were in her room. He wanted to finish the conversation.

"You're my son-"

"And I'm old enough to handle a muggle."

"Wait." Bobbi cut in, "I'm not a pet dog…"

"And what will happen to our family?" Lucius countered, "When people find out that my son is spending the night in the Ministry with a muggle?"

"All the people who could possibly care are dead." Draco said, "Except for whoever we're going to catch tonight."

"You're impossible."

"I'm responsible."

"That solves it, then." Kingsley said, "Draco, you'll be staking out with Bobbi.

That night, after the two went back to Malfoy Manor to inform a very calm Narcissa of the plans and getting anything they needed for the night, Draco and Bobbi were escorted back into the Ministry under Harry's invisibility cloak. If the man who might have seen them saw them come in for the second time that day, they would be put off from trying to attempt to get into the Department that night.

Arthur left them locked in the room with the four monitors on. One in the front of the corridor, one in the middle, one around the corner that branched off, and the final one just outside the door into the Department.

Bobbi sat back in one of the chairs and pulled out an energy drinking and handing one to Draco as well.

"What's this?"

"It's an energy drink. It'll keep you awake." And Draco took a sip. It tasted sour and he started to cough and spurt. Bobbi only laughed.

After a long silence, and absolutely nothing happening on the screen, Bobbi said casually after one of her sips, "So…about the conversation we had this morning…"

"What about it?"

Bobbi shook her head and took another sip, "Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what?"

Bobbi turned to him, "I can tell, you know. I can tell you like me."

Draco glared at her and place his can on the counter before looking at her full in the face. Beautiful, she was, especially when her cheeks were turning pink. It had taken a lot out of her to say that. But Draco said, "You're right."

Bobbi's eyes widened and Draco had to prevent himself from smirking, "You do?" Draco nodded. "But why?"

"You're…" Draco said casually, and he waved his hand in the air hoping to catch the right answer, "Entertaining."

Bobbi's face fell, "Entertaining?"

Draco ignored her and looked at the monitor screen. "I see something."

Bobbi leaned over as well, and they both watched at someone from outside of the corridor start walking down the hall, looking all around him, with his hand in his coat; most likely where his wand was.

His was in a black cloak so they couldn't tell who they were. "How're we going to get them?" Bobbi whispered, even though they didn't need to.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the screen and watched, "It's someone who can get in the Ministry without alerting the aurors…" He mumbled, and he got up and took a swig of his energy drink. His heart racing, his head throbbing, he grabbed his wand and glanced at the screen again. The man was moving across all monitors, heading to the fourth and last one, connected to the camera above the door. "I'll go get him."

Bobbi shook her head, "We're only hear to catch who they are."

"Any why not catch them completely?" Draco countered, "One stunning spell. That's all it'll take."

"We should save it for Har-"

But Bobbi was cut off by Draco furiously pressing his lips against hers. Breathing heavily, most likely from the energy drink and his emotions, Draco pulled away. His now sweaty forehead against hers, he said, "Don't talk about him anymore." And he turned from her and left the room.

The Ministry was spooky at night. Draco wondered how Harry could ever navigate through the whole thing during his fifth year at Hogwarts, but Harry wasn't important right now. What he was doing, at this moment, protecting the Ministry, bring honor to his family again, impressing the girl that was watching him go across the monitors.

He approached the corridor and looked around it before actually entering. The cloaked man was still lingering by the door. Draco knew why. He was trying to break through the enchantments placed around it without alerting anyone. He was close to finishing as well.

Holding his wand before him, Draco walked around the corner and yelled, "STUPEFY!" at the convict. The cloaked man fell, instantly, onto the ground. Draco ran up to the body and roughly pulled the fabric of the face of Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Bit of a cliff hanger, but it's Pansy so it's not too big. lol Hope all is well!


	7. Chapter 7

Pansy's body was still bound in the middle of the corridor when Bobbi ran from the room where the monitors were and down the entirety of the Ministry to find Draco. He was hunched over Pansy when she arrived. "Who is that?"

But Draco wasn't able to reply to Bobbi, for the enchantments of the Ministry were set off, and all around him, the Floo networks down the corridor started igniting green. First there was Kingsley, who rushed to Draco's side and felt Pansy's pulse. Then Arthur Weasley and Molly, followed by Ginny and the twins. And finally Harry and Ron in another fireplace. Draco sighed when he saw everything. This would be awkward.

"Pansy Parkinson." Kingsley mumbled and Harry and Ron were by his side as he stood up. "She was breaking in?"

"I guess so." Draco said dully.

"Why did you stun her?" Harry said, "You could hav-"

"I know how to send a spell, Potter." Draco snapped.

There was a pause, and Kingsley started to levitate Pansy's body to the air and move her to the interrogation room. Draco was stiff as he watched her go, and it was only after Harry walked up to him and said, "…Are you going to question her or should I?"

"Excuse me?"

"To be honest, you'll be the only one she'd tell anything too…" Harry said, "If we're lucky, she'll still like you…"

Draco became even more stiff as he looked from Harry to Bobbi, who was staring at Draco intently. "So…You want me to question her?"

"You want to help, don't you?"

Draco sighed dramatically and followed Pansy's body into the room and waited as Kingsley closed the door behind him. They lifted Pansy so that she was sitting in a chair across from a table with her hands bound behind her back. Bobbi, Draco noted, had stayed behind. Which was fortunate, because Draco wasn't sure how Pansy would react to the muggle.

Since her last year at Hogwarts with Draco, Pansy's hair had gotten longer and stringier. Her cheeks were sunken and her eyeballs bulged out of her skull. She had a lot more acne than she once had, and her clothes were not as clean as they once were. She had obviously been having a rough time. Kingsley, beside Draco near the door, said, "Her parents were killed a couple of months ago. Just before Greyback came back and before the breakins started."

"I don't think she'd be with Greyback." Draco mumbled. "They would consider him a…half breed."

"If they're after the same thing, then we shouldn't count out the possibility."

Pansy stirred and started to wiggle against her restraints. Draco moved over and took a seat across from her. From far away, despite her pug nose and her slant eyes, Pansy would be considered one of the more beautiful girls in his Slytherin class. However, up close, and especially since Hogwarts, her looks had left her completely. She had lost her looks like Bellatrix once did. Kingsley stirred, "I'll leave you two." And he left.

Pansy raised her head and made eye contact with Draco's. At first, her face displayed confusion and fear, but soon they melted into delight. "Draco!"

"Hi."

"Draco!" She repeated, and Draco was reminded of how much he disliked her voice, "You've come to save me…"

"Uh…Not really." Draco said, "I'm the one who caught you trying to get in to the Department of Mysteries…"

"You're with them now?"

"What other choice do I have? I can't really try to bring back blood purity against this Ministry. Not with Potter and Weasley."

"You're still one of us." Pansy said desperately, "You're still pure? Of mind?"

"What did you want in the Department of Mysteries?" Draco started.

"Draco, with your help, we could easily start up the old days again. Be on top again. Be the purest, the best. If we got married…"

"What's in the Department of Mysteries?"

Pansy stared at Draco's face for some time. His face was completely hard and his eyes were cold, he knew, he didn't need to watch her expression back to fear to know what he looked like. But he didn't relent. He needed to find out this information.

"We're going to get a time turner…" Pansy hiss happily, and Draco felt embarrassed for her already, since she wouldn't be getting anything from the Ministry. But Pansy continued, "I'm going to reverse time to before our Dark Lord was-"

"Pansy…"

"Then we'll kill Harry Potter for sure before he can-"

"Pansy."

"Stop interrupting me, Draco! Now you'll just have to get into the Time Room and…"

"Pansy stop." Draco said sternly. "You're not going to take anything out of the Ministry."

"You have another plan?"

But Draco didn't get to reply to her, for the door opened to reveal Bobbi. "Hey, I need you to approve the footage-Oh, hello."

"Hello." Pansy said sourly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Bobbi." Bobbi said, as she held out her hand for Pansy to take.

Pansy didn't take the hand, you shouldn't be surprised in the least, but she said, "Pansy. Are you pure blood?"

"As far as I know. Pure English." Bobbi said as she retracted her hand and started to head over to some shelves in the corner of the room.

"…English?" Pansy said slowly, while looking to Draco.

Draco glared at Pansy sharply, "She's a muggle."

Pansy let a high pitched searing laugh escape her throat as Bobbi turned around and gave a stunned look over. "A muggle?" Pansy screeched, "In the Ministry?"

"She helped catch you."

Pansy stopped and glared at Draco, her eyes afire and her chest heaving up and down in her madness, "You're a blood traitor."

"I'm human."

"Are you with her?" Pansy yelled, "Are you together?"

"Possibly." Draco said darkly, "But that's not why we're talking to you. Why would you go and try to bring Voldemort back? Don't you understand how evil he was?"

"You don't understand." Pansy seethed out, glancing at Bobbi from the corner of her eye, "After the war…My family…We were terrorized by every wizard. My father had to quit his job because he was being harassed!"

"To be fair." Bobbi spoke up, "Your kind did harass us first."

"_You!_" Pansy yelled, and she stood up and started to reach inside her robes for what Draco knew for her wand; only he already gave it to Kingsley after stunning her. Pansy struggled for a while, and after realizing that she had no way to harm Bobbi, glared at Draco and sat back down bitterly, "You understand." She said, "I heard about your family. You're all being laughed at just like we were."

"We're not trying to break into the Ministry, though."

"When we all found out about that girl." Pansy said, and she nodded to Bobbi, "We all felt sorry for you. My dad can get a new job, but your family has suffered the ultimate punishment. You had to house one of those."

"Don't speak about her that way." Draco said, but his last bit of his sentence was cut off by Pansy standing up in her seat.

She yelled out, "Do you hear me, wench! You're not loved by the Malfoys! You're not special! You're hated! You're a _requirement_! A punishment! You'll never fit in with wizards!"

"Pansy stop!" Draco yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table, causing both Pansy and Bobbi to jump from where they were standing. Both girls, who were completely prepared to start a fight, didn't say anything. Pansy glared at him and Bobbi's eyes were wide with wonder and anticipation, waiting for what Draco was going to say next. After a long pause, in which nothing was heard but Draco's deep rasping, Draco said, "You are not a witch. You're a disgrace."

Pansy glared at him, her eyes sharp, and she flicked them to Bobbi and then back to Draco, "You have feelings for her?"

"I'm sorry?" Draco asked. Why was she talking about this type of stuff now?

"Do you have feelings for that muggle?" But Pansy didn't let Draco answer, for she looked at Bobbi, "We used to date, you know. Draco and I."

"Briefly."

"You dated that?" Bobbi said suddenly, gawking at the two of them.

"Don't you dare insult me! I'm the best thing that's happened to him!"

"A crazy thing like you?" Bobbi snipped, "How enduring!"

"I was his one and only girlfriend!" Pansy yelled, "I was the only girl who would ever date him!" Draco's face flushed with horror at Pansy, who snarled at him, still standing, and she moved her gaze to look at Bobbi, "You go ahead and date him. Just know he has no soul. He's dark and he's mean and he hates everyone! He'll never open up to you! And know that you'll be bringing him lower! He'll be considered worse than filth once everyone finds out!"

"How dare you!" Draco yelled.

Pansy ignored him and yelled louder, "He killed a teacher! He was willing to kill anyone!"

"You just tried to bring back Voldemort!" Draco screamed back at her.

But Bobbi didn't seem interested anymore. Grabbing what she needed from the shelf, she turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her, leaving Draco and Pansy alone together once again.

"You've broken into the Ministry, Pansy." Draco said under his breath, "You'll be taken to Azkaban."

"Still better than being with a muggle."

And Draco got up from his seat and left the room as well. Once out, he realized that Kingsley and the others were still standing there waiting for the results from Draco's talk. Quietly, he said, "She was trying to bring Voldemort back by going back in time…"

"A dangerous goal." Kingsley mused.

"Yeah." Draco said dully, "Where did Bobbi go?"

"She went down the hall back to the monitor room." Kingsley said, "She was walking quickly."

"Thanks." Draco said, and he started to walk away.

But Arthur yelled out, "What do you suggest we do with Pansy?"

Draco stopped and glanced back at Arthur and the others, watching him intently, like he was the ruler of Pansy's fate. "Azkaban." He said simply, and he turned around to go down the corridor.

The monitor room door was closed and locked but it didn't take Draco long to open it with magic. When the door swung open on its own and revealed Bobbi, packing up and getting ready to leave, she turned around and said, "Oh. I forgot you can do that."

"Yeah. Magical, it is."

She continued packing up her things quietly, seeming to avoid his eye contact. Slowly Draco said, "Listen, Bobbi…"

"Will you help me lift this one?" Bobbi cut him off.

Draco moved the computer obediently into the box that Harry enchanted and watched Bobbi moved her cords into the same box. She continued to be quiet.

It was a long couple of minutes between the two. Draco would move a computer into the box, then Bobbi would place the cords in, and all this would be in complete silence. However, Draco couldn't get Pansy's comment out of his mind, and he assumed Bobbi couldn't either.

_"You go ahead and date him. Just know he has no soul. He's dark and he's mean and he hates everyone! He'll never open up to you! And know that you'll be bringing him lower! He'll be considered worse than filth once everyone finds out!"_

And on top of that, Draco was pretty sure he just heard Pansy be dragged by the door just behind him screaming out that Draco and Bobbi were together and that it was a shame on the wizarding race, but for the moment, Draco ignored his ex-girlfriend and watched as Bobbi started to close the box full of computers.

Draco took a deep breath and suddenly said, "Would you like to go to dinner sometime, Bobbi?"

She stopped and turned around to glance at him. Her eyes were searching him and her cheeks were pink, "I'm sorry?"

"Dinner." Draco said calmly, "With me. A proper date. No missions, no catching people. Just, you know, a nice dinner out together."

"Really?" Bobbi said, "You won't feel like you're filth to the wizarding nation?" She asked, walking up to him and allowing her eyes to flit over his entire face, watching his reactions, "You don't fear what everyone will say about you? Wouldn't you rather go to Ass-kee-boon?"

"Azkaban." Draco started, "And after listening to how insane people of this world are…maybe it would be nice to…you know…"

"Delve into the sanity that is muggles?"

"To put it coarsely, yes." Draco said. "What do muggles do when they go on dates anyway?"

"A dinner and a movie, normally."

"We watch movies back home!" Draco said, "And you muggles even leave your house and go watch them there too?"

"Well the movies in the theaters are movies that aren't out on DvD yet." Bobbi explained, "And plus, it's much better in the theater."

Draco glared at her for a while, then said, "What's the move expensive way to go to a movie?"

"Gold class, I guess." Bobbi mused, "You get these fancy chairs and wine. You also get the whole theater to yourself if you book early enough."

"…We'll do that one." Draco concluded, and he said, "Come on. We better be getting home."

Draco could tell that Bobbi rolled her eyes but he choose to ignore it and carry on when they were walking back to the apparation point just outside the Ministry, "What movie will we see?"

Bobbi shrugged, "Not sure. Maybe something horror?"

"No."

Bobbi laughed but stopped sharply in the middle of the corridor with fireplaces placed along the walls. Lucius, Kingsley and Narcissa were standing there, waiting for them. Approaching the adults, Draco said slowly, "We're about to go home…Where is Pansy?"

"On her way to Azkaban." Kingsley said, "Interesting choice you made, Draco. But we agreed. She'll be taken care of just fine, but will need to be detained. For our safety as well as hers. I understand she's become a little…delirious…"

"To be kind about it, yes." Draco said shortly. He glanced at his parents. Lucius's face wasn't pale and cold, but somewhat warm; warmer than normal, at least. It was Narcissa's expression that gave most of the attitude away. She was beaming.

"We've pardoned your family." Kingsley explained.

"Oh." Draco said quietly, "That's nice."

"Which means." Kingsley started, glancing at Bobbi, "You can be relieved of your guest. If you so choose."

"…Relieved?" Draco repeated. He felt Bobbi stiffen next to him. "…Where would she go?"

"She'll be moved to a new family in the wizarding world. In the same fashion as one would move around a student in a foreign exchange program."

"We've decided to let you choose." Narcissa said calmly, "We don't mind either way."

Draco glanced at his father, "..You don't?"

"Surprisingly, no." Lucius said. "I must admit, despite how primitive muggles are. Bobbi's skills are impressive."

Kingsley seemed to be pleased at the outcome of his experiment, for he turned to Draco and said, "Well?"

"I think…" Draco said quietly, looking down at Bobbi. He noticed that she was looking inside her little box of computers quietly, seeming to feel that this conversation wasn't something she would be a part of. But he could feel her. Her feelings, her body language, even a bit of her mind. "It would be easier for her to just stay with us. What with our date on Saturday."

He heard his mother take in a sudden breath of air and his father's eyebrows stitched right in the middle when he finally looked up. This was the moment. He had given up the old ways of ignorance and prejudice when he stated that he wanted Pansy to go to Azkaban; he was willing to throw his comfort away. Would his parents feel the same? He watched as Kingsley's eyebrows raised in surprise as well, and Kingsley said, "Are you?"

"You are?" Narcissa said, and she glanced up at her husband, seeming to not know the right way to respond.

Lucius, in the end, was the line of defense of which Draco needed to penetrate. If he wasn't happy, he wouldn't let Draco or Bobbi be happy. Slowly, he said, "Where will this date be?"

"London." Draco said, "We're going to a…" He glanced down at Bobbi, who had gone back to looking at the family, searching them as well.

Bobbi explained, "A dinner and a movie. It's a common muggle tradition, really."

"Gold class." Draco explained to his father.

"Yes." Lucius mused, "If you're going to take a lady on a date, you should always do it the Malfoy way, I suppose."

* * *

Sorry for the long update, but not really, since I'm doing university work. Hope all is well and that you liked it! See? Pansy wasn't around for too long.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright. I'm off." Bobbi said softly as she stood in front of her new university in London. Draco was standing next to her, looking up at the building as well. It towered over them, large, white, and beautiful. Bobbi's eyes were shining with excitement and anticipation and Draco knew that it would be this way.

The night of Pansy's arrest was an eventful one, but not as eventful as the following weeks. Draco and Bobbi had gone on their first 'official' date to the gold class part of the cinema, had dinner, and fell in love. Not surprisingly, Lucius and Narcissa were a little bit skeptical about the relationship. But their attitudes changed completely when Kingsley visited their house and announced that not only were they pardoned for their crimes, Draco was welcome to take up an internship with the Ministry and start working in the International Department. Draco started his course and Bobbi applied at a large university in the middle of London. It was this day that she was about to embark to her first class. Her degree would encompass film and fashion, and she hoped to either become a costume designer or a film maker. Draco was happy with either.

And what happened to Pansy? She went to Azkaban and served a couple of years before being released to the public once again. She found Draco and harassed him enough to be placed into St. Mungo's Hospital; mentally unfit to live in normal society.

It was interesting watching the faces of Harry Potter and his lackys stare at the blond when he walked into the Ministry, dressed in a suit, and ready to learn about International Magical affairs. It was especially interesting when he told them that he and Bobbi were a sure couple, and that he loved her deeply. Ron almost spit out the butterbeer he was drinking. But he was accepted by the two of them, and he did well in his Internship, and moved out of the Manor to start living on his own in Diagon Alley. Bobbi soon moved in with him and would commute through the tavern connecting the two worlds to university.

Bobbi smiled up at Draco, "Thanks for coming with me."

"What me to walk you to class?"

She laughed, "I'm not in primary anymore."

Draco leaned down and placed a kiss upon her lips, smiling, because everything seemed like it would turn out alright, "Then I'll leave you. I'll see you at home."

Bobbi nodded and walked up the remaining steps into the marble building. While walking down the hallway, she noticed new faces, pictures that she would observe later, and how absolutely confusing the building was. But she finally got to her first class: Editing.

Sitting down in front because of her excitement, Bobbi listened as the lecturer came out and started to talk about film editing.

"Now, as we all know, magic isn't real. But in film, we have to make it look real."

And Bobbi looked around at the other bored students in class. The statement didn't phase them in the least. Most of them rolled their eyes and scribbled something in the corner of their sheet. But Bobbi couldn't help but smile, and sit contently in her seat.

At the end of the class, the lecturer, whom Bobbi found to be named William, called out Bobbi and asked her to stay a moment while he settled the desk and prepared it for the next class. Bobbi did so.

"I noticed you seemed to enjoy your first class." William said.

"I did. It's all very interesting."

William nodded, and looked straight into the eyes of Bobbi, "Do you believe in magic, Bobbi?"

"I…uh.."

"I've seen you in Diagon Alley." William said bluntly, while gathering up his pages, "It's a lot harder to take the effects of magic out of a film than put it back in, you know."

"I would assume so, sir."

"We'll be doing that this year." William said, "I've taken footage with permission from the Minister of Magic of two wizards dueling, and will be asking the students to edit it out. If they do something hard, something easy like putting in the graphics won't be hard at all."

"That's very clever, sir." Bobbi said politely, but then she asked, "Are you a wizard?"

"Pure-blood." He smiled. "And I know you. You're the muggle Draco Malfoy is dating."

"..How'd you know?"

"Everyone knows what the Malfoys do." William said slyly, "I assume you'll be a Malfoy soon as well, yes?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Right now we just want to finish our schooling."

* * *

Fin. :)  
"Well then." William said as he shut his briefcase and looked at Bobbi, "I ask that you don't inform the other students of the magic in the footage?"

"Yes sir." Bobbi smiled.

And to be frank, Bobbi passed the class with flying colors.


End file.
